


梦寐他处.En sueños, en alguna otra parte

by kaivvva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Introspection, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, POV England (Hetalia), no beta we die like men, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaivvva/pseuds/kaivvva
Summary: 有一天，亚瑟收到了一个装满了信件的盒子，里面的每一封信上都写着他的名字——法兰西睡着了，只留下了这些信件，没有人能唤醒他。当他开始阅读的时候，他发现了自己从未见过的法兰西的另一个侧面，这使得他开始质疑对于另一个国家的全部理解。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 信件.Las cartas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [En sueños, en alguna otra parte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307274) by [Cydalima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima). 



> 原作者NOTES  
> 这是我很多年前的草稿，我绝对没有说谎。在几天前，我决定冷静下来并且完成它。不，当然我现在还没有完成，但是我依然想要分享。以我现在的写作速度来看，将其永久保存在草稿中或是永久发布在外，那么被永久保留在草稿箱中的风险和可能性更大。  
> 它并不是beta版本，可能会在故事结束的时候进行修改，谁知道呢？如果你发现了错误，请留下kudos和评论，请告诉我。

_He sleeps alone_

_他独自入眠_

_He needs no army where he's headed_

_孤军奋战的路途中无需援军_

_'Cause he knows_

_因为他知道_

_That they're just ghosts_

_他们只是鬼魂而已_

_And they can't hurt him_

_他们无法伤害到他_

_if he can't see them, oh_

_——如果他无法看见他们_

_And I may go_

_或许我会前往_

_To places I have never been to_

_去到我从未涉足的地方_

_Just to find_

_只是为了找到_

_The deepest desires in my mind_

_我心里最深的渴望_

**Sleep Alone - Two Door Cinema Club**

  
**I. 信件.Las cartas**

  
这一切开始于一个星期天的中午，有人叩响了他的门。

奇怪的是，从亚瑟听见这两声敲门声开始，他就知道这将是一次极其重要的访问。更为奇怪的是，就在他伸出手触碰到门把去开门的那一刻，他脑中浮现的第一件事就是关于法兰西。

或许是有一半的他在希望着能与那个有着熟悉面孔的国家会面，但在门槛的另一侧，却是一个亚瑟完全没有印象的人。那个人散发着一种异乎寻常的熟悉感，就好像他们曾数次擦肩而过，却完全没有再更深入交流一样。

男人比他高一点，看起来不超过40岁，穿着整齐：灰色的西装没有一条皱纹，领带打着完美的结，油光发亮的鞋面闪闪发光。但吸引亚瑟注意力的并非他的整洁，而是他手里拿着的东西：那是一个完全密封的木箱，还没有鞋盒大。亚瑟意识到这个男人穿得太好了，完全不像是个送快递的人，这不可能只是一个普通的工作人员，开门或许并不是一个好主意。

在他关上门回到自己的避难所之前，男人却抢先开口了。

“英格兰先生？”¹ 他问。

亚瑟凝视着他，试图在自己的回忆中寻找任何有可能见到过他的片断，但毫无结果。当他注意到男人微微皱眉，并准备再次开口时，他才回答了那个问题。

“是。”

那人松了一口气。他的痛苦显而易见，亚瑟没有对此发表任何评论。他就看着那人站的笔直，清了清嗓子再次开口。

“我的名字是伊夫·拉杰尔——我为法兰西先生工作。”

亚瑟听到最后一句话时，感到全身都紧张了起来。

法兰西派遣雇员回国工作的情况并不少见。哇哦，但是不会有任何一个国家派遣员工到其他人的家里去，这近乎于入侵行为，而这也是为什么他们不得不在办公室中存下那么多官方联系方式。如果法兰西派人到这里而不是自己亲自过来，那意味着有什么事件发生了。最重要的是，从这个人的存在来看，那个事件恐怕糟糕透顶。他想象着那些最糟糕的情况，口舌也因此干涸。

最后他的目光落在了拉杰尔手中的盒子上。

“发生了什么事？”英格兰问，他的声音比他预期的要平静。随即他就像是意识到了什么意义，皱起眉头退到一边去：“真不敢相信我是如此失礼，请进屋再说吧。”

拉杰尔点点头，走进了屋子。亚瑟在他后面关上门，将他领入书房，以正式访问的礼仪接待他。当他正准备沏茶时，法国人礼貌地拒绝了他。英格兰就坐在伊夫对面的办公桌前，看着他小心翼翼地将木箱放在桌子上。

“我很抱歉打扰您。”拉杰尔说。“我知道今天是安息日，但我是被紧急派遣到这里来的。”

“没关系，”亚瑟回答，他的目光在拉杰尔和那只让他分心的木箱之间来回。里面会是什么？

法国人继续说：“我不想浪费你的时间，所以我会尽可能简短地描述情况。”

亚瑟终于把注意力完全转移到了那个男人身上，严肃地点了点头。

“从昨天下午开始，法兰西先生一直沉睡，没有人能够唤醒他。我们真的不知道发生了什么，只知道昨天他在办公室，从一刻再到下一刻，直到他不再接听他的私人秘书与他联系的电话——他被发现倒在沙发上睡着了，从那以后再也没有睁开眼睛。”

两人同时陷入了沉默。亚瑟希望他能喝杯茶缓缓，或者至少动手做些什么事，它们正交织着放在桌子上，紧紧的捏着对方，比看起来的更加用力，指关节因此发白。他极为缓慢地点点头，艰难的咽下了唾液，此刻他的嘴中仍然是一片越发干燥的沙漠。

他清了清嗓子。

“他只是睡觉，还是……？”

当伊夫理解了英格兰所提出的问题时，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。刹那间脸色变得惨白，结结巴巴地，设法说出点连贯的话。

“不、不、不，那只是睡着了。我们检查过，他依旧存在呼吸，生命体征也很稳定。只是睡觉，别无其他。”

亚瑟再次点点头。

“我们不确定发生了什么…那些正在我们面前所发生的事。至少到目前为止，我们还没有发现任何能够带来具体答案的东西。我们不想去做最坏的打算，也不想抢先一步预言未来；至少，据我所知，法兰西先生目前仍旧是法兰西。”

“如果他不再是法兰西，我们一定会察觉有些什么事件正在发生。”亚瑟喃喃自语，与其说是为了回答面前那个人类的疑问，不如说是在回答自己。尽管这绝不常见，他确信这种事情在过去也发生过。

突然，他想起了几分钟前那些奇怪的感觉，就在他将要开门的时候，从潜意识中浮现的法兰西，这让他控制不住的剧烈颤抖起来。

那一瞬间的发想一定毫无意义。

亚瑟抗拒着让它拥有任何意义。

“其他国家知道吗？”

那人点了点头。

“只有几个国家知道。就在此刻，我的一位同事正在同德意志先生与普鲁士先生交谈，或许你认识他，法兰西先生一直叫他’皮卡第‘。”

“我确实认识。”亚瑟同意他的说法。

“还有其他人去见了中国先生和日本先生，因为他们是最有经验的人，他们或许能够知道为什么会这样。以上就已经是我所知道的全部情况了。”

亚瑟再次沉默了。

他的视线又回到了那个仍然放在他办公桌上的盒子上，而这个视线并没有被面前的人类所忽视，拉杰尔小心翼翼地将它推了过去，让它更靠近英格兰，而这个举动使英格兰感到惊讶。

“他们派我来运送这个盒子。”拉杰尔解释道，“昨天下午，我们在法兰西先生存放在办公室中的物品里找到了它。我们不知道他打算如何处理这些关于您的内容，但是我们认为最好将其交付给您。毕竟这上面写着您的名字。”

亚瑟接过盒子，小心地取下盖子，里面满满的全是信件。法兰西完美又华丽的笔迹就像是一种炫耀，它们对于英格兰的品味和他们所处的这个时代而言都过分浮华了，在无数次的阅读中，英格兰早就已经认识到了这一点。而那唯一能够一眼辨认出的三个词语让英格兰面色发白： 致亚瑟·柯克兰。

他小心地合上盒盖，回头看了一眼伊夫。

“谢谢。”他只能想到这么说。

男人点了点头。

“不用客气。当然，我们并不希望这些被公之于世，这些都是私人信件。但考虑到法兰西先生正沉浸在他的梦中，而这些信件在他入睡的时候就放在他的手边，我们相信可以从它们身上找到这场正在发生的变故的答案。…如果您找到了，我们恳请您与我们分享那些答案，以便更清楚地去了解现况，以便唤醒他。”

这也是亚瑟在他还没有说出口时就已经理解了的。男人的话语中隐含着的那些条件，使他的灵魂都被这个意外的痛苦所充斥。两个人都没有再开口说话，但是很显然他们两在想着同样的事：如果这其中真有什么可以叫醒他。

* * *

  
盒子躺在桌上，直到现在都还没有被打开。

自那个出人意料的来访以来已经过了近四个小时，亚瑟只是从书房挪到了隔壁房间，喝了杯威士忌。他沉思，考虑着去打开这个潘多拉的魔盒，现在正是一个阅读里面信件的好时机。他还有另外一种选择，就是在不打开它的情况下把它丢弃，彻底摆脱它。亚瑟没法去选择第二个选项，他对此无能为力，即便这个信盒是来自法兰西。

也许正是因为来自法兰西。

尽管他考虑了很多，尽管他体内一部分的灵魂呼号着不想这样做，最终他还是把盒子打开了。信件几乎满到了顶部，快要溢出来。它们被包裹在不同类型的信封中，亚瑟甚至认出了他也住过的多家酒店的信笺。在他的名字下，那些较小的字母标注着每一封信的出生日期。

亚瑟不知道此刻这是怎样的感受。此刻就像其他任何一个午后一样：下班后他弥留在办公室里，小酌一杯威士忌。不同的是，这次他拥有许多法兰西写给他的信件，而它们的主人，法兰西本尊却仍处于一个奇怪的梦中，让周围的人（包括亚瑟）感到担忧。

是的，他对法兰西的仇恨仍然存在，但这并不意味着他对现在发生的事毫不关心。如果法兰西再也无法醒来，之后会变成怎样？这会是更多类似案件中的第一个吗？他脑内的侦探开始试图得出不同的答案，但是每次他得出一个结论，脑海中又会浮现一个新的问题。

暮光使他吃惊，却依然没法给他勇气去读信。

他花了一些时间根据信封上的日期进行计数和整理，这是在大约两年的时间内写的223封信。法兰西已经给他写了两年的信了，却从未交付过哪怕一封。亚瑟不确定现在应该产生怎样的感受，最后只是再拿了一杯威士忌，一口喝干了它。

如果说他对这些信件中的内容没有一丝好奇心，那一定是在撒谎，有一部分的思维在试图说服自己，这些信件中的内容只是个玩笑，只是一个法兰西在入睡前孜孜不倦的玩了许多年的愚蠢游戏。

这完全可能，像是法兰西干得出来的事，他想。

最后他鼓起勇气，从书桌的抽屉里拿出了一个已经许多年没用过的拆信刀，小心翼翼地拆开了第一封信的信封。最后，他比实际以为的更有信心的从信封中抽出了第一张信纸，把它慢慢展开。

在他读完好几分钟后，才小心翼翼地将它折叠起来，放回到信封中去。他用双手捧着这封信，久久凝视着信封上面自己的名字，以及法兰西的无稽之谈开始的那个日期，这使得整个情况更加真实。

过了一会儿，他才重新靠上椅背，向后倾倒下去，就这样呆呆地凝视着天花板。那封信不是个玩笑，即便法兰西在里面写了太多可笑到难以理喻的话语。

亚瑟无比希望他们只是个玩笑，他们的内容过于出乎意料，他不知道该如何去阅读那剩下的二百二十二封信而不使自己的世界彻底崩溃。打开这个信盒，就和打开潘多拉的魔盒没什么区别，她的内里释放着了一种如此强烈、如此深刻的东西，从而彻底颠覆了亚瑟对于法兰西的看法。

这几乎是无法理解的，尤其是在他们之间经历了那么多的时间与那么多的事情。

当办公室的灯突然亮起的时候，亚瑟从椅子上弹了起来，倒吸了一口气。他的脸上依旧带着一些悲伤，就这样看向那位完成了自己工作的仙女，她从房间里消失之前冲着亚瑟露出微笑。亚瑟这才仔细看了一眼时间，发现已经快到晚上八点了，他错过了晚餐。管他的，谁在乎呢？一想到法兰西的事，他就意识到自己完全没有胃口。

他用双手捂住脸，叹了口气，甚至不知道自己多久没有这么做过了。他突然对一切都感到疲倦，仿佛至今为止他所背负的所有岁月都是在毫无预警的情况下，一下子就把这些重担给压在他身上，压下他的脊背，将他击沉。在这一瞬间他意识到自己已经不是过去依然年轻的国家，他不可避免地想到，也许发生在法兰西身上的事情也同样会发生在自己身上。

直到几分钟后，他依旧保持着沉默，久久地定在原位，然后将他读过的信放在一个放置重要文件的抽屉里。他盯着它看了一会儿，然后关上了抽屉，把盖子盖回到桌子上的盒子上。

还有二百二十二封信等着他去读，但在这个晚上，他还有许多事情需要考虑。

* * *

  
凌晨三点，亚瑟失眠了。

几个小时以来，法兰西写给他的第一封信一直在他的头脑中盘旋，这封信还放在书桌抽屉里。他想知道为什么法国决定写信给他。还有其他与他更为亲密的国家：西班牙，普鲁士，加拿大...但法兰西却决定让他成为接收者，甚至不顾他们两人是什么关系。

亚瑟翻过身来，凝视着房间的天花板。

法兰西对他而言一直是个谜，从过去到现在，一直如此。

在过去亚瑟曾试图破译他，去了解他的全部，解构他为人行事的原因和目的。直到最后他不得不承认法兰西是一个极为特别的个体，他存在，仅为他自己，不是为了任何其他人，也不是为了让人理解。

几分钟过去后，亚瑟更加睡不着了。他站起身到书房去，桌上的木箱向他打招呼，一切都像是他离开它去睡觉之前的样子。他再次坐到了椅子上，仍然对那一切充满着怀疑。因此他打开抽屉，那封他唯一读过的信件就静静的躺在那里。他拿起它，像是怕自己粗鲁的动作损害到它一般，小心翼翼地，第二次将他从信封中拆出，仔细地展开它。他的眼睛走马观花的路过那些华丽的字母，在信纸上漫游，

直到现在都难以置信的是，法兰西选择了亚瑟作为这封信的收信人。这封特殊的信，他不知道是否能称之为“自省信”，尽管正确的说法应该是“告别信”。想到这里，他再次意识到，每当想到对方可能会消失的时候，都会感受到一股强烈的不适感 。一直以来、或者说从他有意识以来，法兰西就在那里，一个法兰西不再存在的世界，根本无法想象。

他的目光回到了这封信上，没能够逃过让那些话语落入眼中的结局。他不得不再次阅读它。

_亚瑟：_

_这是我第一次在写给您的信中没有提到您的正式名字或姓氏。这也是我第一次决定写信给“你”。_

_你，只是亚瑟，不是英格兰，也不是英国的象征，更不是一个国家。_

_您肯定想知道为什么我决定给你写信，而我只能用另一个问题回答你：如果你是最了解我的人，我为什么不应当给你写信？总有些时候我们只能遵循自我冲动行事，没有任何理由，甚至没法给出自己解释。我不期待这封信中的这些词语有什么意义，我不在乎，因为写信给你并不意味着你会阅读其中的所有内容：好吧，因为我永远不会把这封信给你，即便你真的收到了这封信，也很有可能会在阅读他的内容之前销毁他，我知道你肯定会这么想。我为什么要写信给你而不是其他的任何人这件事根本就无关紧要。简单地说就是我决定写一封信，因此我需要一个收信人，然后你第一个跳入我的脑海中，于是我决定给第一个想到的人，也就是你，写一封我永远不会寄出去的信，就像我一直在做的很多事一样，我不需要解释。_

_我感到奇怪。每一天，度过每一个二十四小时都似乎是一种任务，醒来，去做我该做的工作，甚至连穿梭在我的街道之间时，都感觉和过去截然不同，好像一点一点的，我正在变得越来越不像自己。说实话，有时候我觉得我很快就要消失了，就像过去发生在其他人身上的那样。_

_在不同的地方，我思考关于消失的事情。例如，跟随在普鲁士之后离开。但这总归是遥不可及的，那些难以置信的特别事件可能会发生在任何人身上，却不会降临于我。最近我不太确定自己是否真的能躲到这些奇迹的外围。我一直以自我为中心，相信我从未得到过这个世界的认可，只是因为已经存在了这么多年，人们将某些事情视为理所当然而已。_

_今天，我不再那么确定自己的未来还有很长的路需要走。我很累，亚瑟，和我不久之前一样，却又与我在其他场合中所感受到的不那么一样。这不是一种肉体上就能解释的疲惫，而是一种刻在灵魂中的疲劳。你有过这种感受吗？或许会有？我们从未这样深入的询问过自己，去谈论这类问题。事实上，当我们谈论“我是谁？”的时候，我们从不提及共识以外的任何事情，也不谈论那些达成的共识。_

_我听见了那些声音，我感到那些情绪并非属于我自己，我看见的幻象超出了我的想象。我并不认为这种情绪对你来说是陌生的，因为它们就是我们自身、以及我们的存在天然带来的固有状态。但是最近，我变得很难再堵住耳朵不去听那些声音，直到他们在一天中的大部分时间里成为我的背景噪音。如此简单的事情，几个世纪以来我一直在做的事情，突然变得这样的难以达成，以至于连我自己都不明白，过去的我是如何在这么漫长的时间里做到的。_

_我在内心里不断与我自己进行一场战斗，我想做那些我不应该做的事情，感受我无法感受到的事情。我渴望爱情：向人类一样坠入爱河，知道拥有属于自己的孩子是一种怎样得感觉。每天都和某一个特别的人一起醒来，一起慢慢老去。我想要我们自从出现开始天生就被剥夺、被禁止得那一切，我不禁认为这是一种非常不公平的禁止。难道是我们自己决定要成为这样的自己的吗？_

_亚瑟，我想我太人性化了，这只让我感到恐惧。_

_我想不到你会怎样看待我这样的一封信，以防万一，让我假设一下如果你读了这封信。理所当然得，你会忽略一半以上的词语，或者认为我疯了，已经失去了理智。_

_我不知道。_

_我很想说我知道，并了解你会对这些话做出什么反应，但我早就已经停止去理解你了，即便我曾经做到过。是的，我曾经了解你是谁，但那已经是很多年前，比我们之间发生的一切都还更早，在我们进行得无止尽得战斗、战争和创伤之前，在我们身上充满了互相刻下的伤痕之前。_

_你知道当我最需要见一个人的时候，我总是会来找你吗？这不仅仅是个巧合或者偶然，它应该有其他的意义，此时我们暂不命名。更重要的是，我要避免在所有永恒的事物上加上一个名字。无名，没有名字，没有定义，仅仅是一个想法，如果是一个想法，就很容易被丢弃并被另一个想法取而代之，尽管我知道这件事有一个我宁可装作看不看的名字。但这样一来不难理解我为什么决定写信给你，至少我在信的开始就使用了你的名字。_

_事后看来，不管我们之间的关系有多么的激荡，我们总是在最好的时光里相遇，也在最恐怖的时刻会面，我们在其中找到了自己，一直如此。关于我们两个以及我们的关系，随着时间的推移，那些历史书已经全部绘声绘色的记录完毕。但是让我们将谈话内容再保存一次，就像今天一样，当我独自一人在家时，让我们的灵魂再聊一次。让我们在这里用一封信保存这个夜晚：在睡觉前我决定要写信给“亚瑟”。不是英格兰，不是一个国家：只是与我在一起的那个亚瑟，即便我们此刻天各一方。_

_弗朗西斯_

* * *

  
当早晨敲开书房的门时，亚瑟大吃一惊，电话持续不断地发出扰人的蜂鸣，这吵醒了他。他没有去接听电话，甚至没有费心去思考那是谁（如果这以后会带来一些麻烦，他已经想到了一些藉口来解决），他实在没有心情在这时候去处理他在日常工作中必须去做的每一件事。他愤怒地低声咆哮咒骂，因为他入睡时的糟糕姿势，脖子和肩膀酸痛紧张。他睡眠不足，因此而恼火，最后却什么也做不到，只是揉了揉模糊不清的眼睛，把视线停留在桌上的信笺上。

他像前一天晚上一样小心地把它放进信封里，盒子距离他的左手还有几英寸。没有思考太多，他拿过盒子摆在面前，打开它，并拿起他前一天晚上整理好的第二封信。他从抽屉里抽出拆信刀，坐在原位拆开了第二封信。亚瑟不确定自己仍然想要去读另外222封信的内容（连他自己都不能确定在知道了内容后自己会做出什么反应），但他被委托去做这件事，以便找出为什么法兰西久睡不醒。

第二封信比前一封要来的短。亚瑟深吸了一口气，不管是谁看见他的样子，都会认为他将要憋住呼吸沉入水中，而不是被一张纸片上干燥的文字所淹没，去阅读他人的灵魂。这些准备花费了他几秒钟，最后他在座位上坐的笔直，将腰和椅背分离开来。

他读了一封一封又一封，有时候也会停下思考，有时候又不想花费太多时间在它们身上。他试图告诉自己，法兰西与他的谈话并不那么重要，就像法兰西根本就不把他当一回事，眼中只有自己想要谈话的那个对象，却不管他是不是一个真实存在。在法兰西写下的每一封信中，他都发现了一个截然不同的法兰西，与阅读到那些文字的前一刻都截然不同的法兰西。他一直读到这些单词和它们陌生的主人与他变得越来越亲密，读到当视线划过每一个词语时都能听见法兰西的声音，这让他觉得一切都比表面上的更加真实，因此也更可怕。

当亚瑟决定停止阅读时，已经过去了好几个小时，盒子底部还剩下了不少信。他嘴巴发干，肚子空空，僵硬的背部提醒从前一天晚上开始他是多么的紧张。他垂下眼睛，看见盒子与里面的信件正在指责他，于是他砸下盖子，把它推到另一边去，好腾出空间来搁置自己的肘部，并把脸深深的埋进手中。亚瑟不确定阅读这些信件是否是个好主意，但是他已经去做了，事到如今，他无法回头。

亚瑟站起来伸了个懒腰，肩上背上像是拖着一艘沉船的缆绳，这让他发出了一丝痛苦的呻吟。他疲惫不堪，比他很长时间以来都要累的多，而正如法兰西所言，这和身体本身没有什么关系。

他在桌子边上来回踱步，最后离开书房，直奔厨房而去。喝一杯对他而言是个好主意，但是从昨天下午开始他再也没有吃过一点东西。尽管从他的经验而言，他知道自己可以很长时间不吃任何东西，但这不意味着这是个理想的选择。

他准备了一些简单的食物，再次考虑他所读到的那些信件的内容。有些信件在讲述着当日白天所发生的事情，另一些则分享了过去多年前的轶闻趣事（亚瑟不得不承认，自己完全不记得发生过这些事，而不是羞于回忆，即便他们是最容易阅读的）。

从笔迹来看，这些信件有的很长，有的又是简短的，写的很匆忙。法兰西在反思一些亚瑟从未考虑过的事情，并提出了直到那一刻亚瑟都不需要去回答的问题，这让他不得不去思考这些问题的答案。法兰西在他的信中记录了他的恐惧、他的怀疑，他的思想和回忆，它们充满了忧郁，向他展示了一部分他从未见过的法兰西，即便两者之间并没有那么多年苦乐参半的历史。在不到一天的时间里，亚瑟学到了太多关于法兰西的事情，他甚至不知道剩下还有多少在那里。现在，他无法摆脱那种光是阅读这些信件就是侵犯隐私的感觉，哪怕这些信的开头都写着他的名字。

亚瑟吃了一些没有一点味道的东西（他非常确信这与自己的烹饪技巧无关）后，离开了厨房，直接回到了自己的房间。装有信件的盒子还在书桌上等待着他，虽然他不能从脑海中把那些信件给抽出丢弃，但他少数保存的理性告诉他，现在回到书房继续阅读也是没有用的。在那之前，他必须要思考那些像是海啸一样铺天盖地袭来的字母，还需要洗个热水澡。

自很久以来他第一次准备了浴缸，准备尽可能地放松自己。亚瑟还想忘记是法兰西选择了他作为那部分私密内容的接收人，他从来没有向世界的任何地方展示它们。如果不是在这些开头就标注了自己名字的信件中读到，亚瑟绝对会忽略它们。

* * *

  
亚瑟知道，当有什么事情困扰着他的时候，他会尽可能地避开他或者自欺欺人的推迟他，直到别无选择，无路可逃，才会去触碰它。他清楚这是世界上最不成熟的行为，尽管没有人告诉过他（除了那些兄弟以外，他不知道是否还有人对他足够了解到有资格来评价这件事），但他坚持认为，即便不是人类，也有不成熟的权力。

最后一次阅读了法兰西写的第一封信以后，亚瑟决定不再理会他，至少直到有办法能阐明梳理那些古怪的想法。就这样过了两天，那些装有书信的盒子一直紧紧封闭着，放在书桌的下面，就算有人因为工作来访，也绝对看不见它。但它仍旧在书房内，如果把盒子拿到房子的另一侧去，例如他的卧室，就会使他们变得更加私人化，而不是一份不得不完成的工作，亚瑟抗拒这种事情的发生。

亚瑟也想要和其他人谈谈。从某种意义上来说，他觉得自己不具备独自背负法兰西这些沉重到几乎压垮他的思维的能力，但是没有人能跟他讨论这些事情。伊夫曾经告诉他，很少有人知道法兰西目前的情况。虽然伊夫没有把思虑给摆到明面上，但亚瑟也了解在这件事上自由裁量权¹的重要性：如果世界因此陷入恐慌，如果其他国家也开始恐慌，他们得不到任何好处。各国意识体也开始担心自己是否会在某日入睡，从而再也没机会醒来，紧接着，在倾听这些担忧的第一人选，就是一个已经在床上睡了好多天的家伙。

一天下午，亚瑟回到家中的时候，发现那个书信盒子不在他的书房中。有人（根本想不到是谁！因为没有任何人进入过他的房子）拿走了盒子的想法让他的心跳都漏了一拍。

空气中的叮当声提醒他，那就是造成盒子消失的主要原因。出于好奇，他离开了书房，跟随着仙女的声音上楼，一路到他的房间去。信件盒端端正正的摆在他的床上，亚瑟叹了一口气。

“你也这样觉得？”他疲倦地向门外瞥了一眼，一些神奇的妖精们隐约可见。

仙女们迅速的发出了叮叮当当的声音作为回答。

“我不认为他们真的在乎他。”亚瑟坐在床边，将箱子托在膝盖上的时候补充道。

他没有受到任何的答复，当他抬起头时，那些精灵已经消失了。这可真是精灵中的典范，他想，做一些没有任何理由的事情，不给解释，然后在不知道该说些什么的时候直接消失。

他打开盒子，看了看里面的东西，读过的信在左侧，而依旧密封着的信件在右侧。未读的信件比已读的更多，亚瑟忍让觉得自己没有准备好继续阅读。所以，他没有抽出下一封新的信，而是随机的抽出了几张他已经读过的信件。

他把盒子丢在一边，拆出信再读一次：

_亚瑟：_

_这封信将很简短。这是我在会议进行到一半的时候产生的念头，以至于不管其他人说了什么，我都不得不点头假装同意。事实上，现在是G8会议之后，我仍然坐在会议室里写信，其他人全都走了，唯一留在这里陪我的是德意志，因为他得要整理所有的文件，然后坐在这里瞪着没有做出任何决定的我。_

_我们在会议上坐在一起。当然，你肯定不记得了。就算记得，我也不认为你会在乎这件事。相信我，在其他情况下，我也没有对这件事投入更多的关注。我认为对两个完全不“友好相处”的人，你和我坐在一起的次数比我想象的要多了太多。而且，是的，“坐在一起”可以认为是一个隐喻，但对它的解释暂且保留，之后再说。_

_如果我们回顾历史上发生的事情，属于我们的历史，会意识到我们在许多场合都“毗邻相处”。当然，我们经历过太多跌宕起伏的事件，这些事件对我们的损害和伤害远远超出了我们自己的意愿。但是，到了最后，正如我在另一封信中告诉你的那样，一直在我身边的一个人就是你。我想这意味着无论我们本人是否愿意，我们注定与彼此并肩毗邻，。我认真思考这件事，即便这个想法在很早以前就没在困扰着我了。_

_弗朗西斯_

亚瑟再次读了这封信。他闭上双眼，回想起在那些正式会议上，他总是坐在法兰西的身边，并意识到他说的都是真的。他们从过去就一直坐在一起，特别是在没有分配固定座位的时候。好几次有人试图在分配座位的时候让他们远离对方，以减少那些无意义的吵骂，但是到了最后他们总会占据另一个人身边的座位。

被问到为什么会这样的时候，法兰西总是回答，这样更容易让英格兰闭嘴，而至于亚瑟会说，只有他在身边，才能阻止法兰西滔滔不绝地在别人面前说着愚蠢至极的话。这样的事情发生了很多次后，其他国家也就停止了对这件事的关心。

多年来，他们的争论一直没有结束。他们确实的总在乱斗中，如果不这样做，简直不再是他们自己。他们也是真的有能力去检查是谁又在不太明显的情况下成功侮辱了另一个人，特别是当轮流发言的会议有了被延长时间的危险时，可以立刻用这个切断它。他们的吵骂变得和以前不一样了，这也是亚瑟非常引以为豪的事实。

现在一想，亚瑟不得不承认，他们的争吵与其说真的吵架，不如说是一个不想失去的习惯，因为这很有趣。对于法兰西可笑的回应，他有几次不是开心地笑出声来？有多少次他没有做出回应，试图让对方陷入恼怒，或是其他有趣的反映，好让德意志主持的会议变得不那么无聊？他突然意识到，从很久之前他就不再把法兰西当作那个想要真心去伤害地致命敌人了。

亚瑟将这封信放回到信盒中，然后取出另一封信，重新阅读了一次。接着他重复了两次这个工序。

当他阅读时，他再次遇到了那个陌生的、看起来与他记忆中截然不同的法兰西。那个法国佬自信又傲慢，相信自己可以通过和别人调情来解决一切问题，偶尔他真会成功。亚瑟还发现了别的东西，在阅读信件的途中，他发现了连自己都不认识的自己：他发现了一个确实关心着法兰西的亚瑟，一个有时候认同他所读内容的亚瑟，一个无法想象失去了自己永恒敌手的世界会变得如何怎样的亚瑟。

他不得不承认，这引起了他的恐慌。

* * *

  
在收到信件的一周之后，亚瑟一大早就离开了家，直奔圣潘克拉斯火车站。他登上他所能乘坐的第一趟火车。一路上，他尽量不要对自己为什么在这里而不是在家里，或者在他的办公室中检查那些积压的工作进行过多的思考。自从伊夫·拉杰尔带着装满了信件的盒子，来到他的房子中医来，他提出了很多问题，尤其是在阅读了其中的一些信件之后，得不到答案只会让他感到紧张。

在他阅读第一封信的几天之后，他选择不再去阅读，至少不是以相同的方式。与其花费数小时阅读然后再重新阅读一次次阅读法兰西写在其中的东西，还不如一次只阅读一封信，然后对它们进行尽可能多的分析，以期从两行字的间隙中找到一些字里行间的隐语。他直接绕过了过去在法兰西身上发生的事情，他的那些梦与他的信件，尽他所能地去理解一些现在进行时地事情，是什么导致一个国家像这样陷入沉眠。他无法在其中抓住关于这方面地重点，因为一切都表明法兰西只是精疲力竭，然后普通的爬上床睡着了，但这种事在国家意识体之中还是第一次发生，因此依然奇怪。

在过去的两分钟里，他第十次看向了手腕上的表。他从未发现两个小时加上一刻钟的时间居然能这样的短。巴黎北站像是往常一样熙熙攘攘地迎接他，亚瑟开始前进，绕过那些路人，独自前往地铁。乘出租车过去会更加方便，但如果乘坐公共交通工具的话，就可以得花几分钟才能到达，这有助于他理清思路。亚瑟在完全没有制订任何计划地情况下像无头苍蝇一样贸然的到了这里，知道神经才开始紧绷起来，汗水把他的衣服紧紧的粘在身上，让他开始思考，如果现在马上骗过自己，在下午回到伦敦换上一套衣服再来是否更加明智。

一路上，他观察着周围得人群，人群来来去去，过着无忧无虑地生活，一切都一如往常，就像法兰西没有任何问题一样。亚瑟皱了皱眉头，法兰西在没有发生任何事的情况下陷入不醒地沉眠，这些人为何还能继续自己的生活，仿佛什么都没有发生？有一瞬间，他最不理性的部分宣告着他需要朝着这些无关心得路人大吼大叫，冲到路中间去阻止交通，并且大声质问他们到底在做什么，他们是否还没有意识到此刻法兰西正在经历的情况，以及这将意味着什么。

但这种冲动几乎瞬间消失了，只留下了一种弥漫不去得羞耻感。他与所发生的一切又有什么关系？法国人就算现在处于一种狂欢节之中，也不应该提起他的兴趣。

他应当对那个沉睡国家的国民漠不关心。

当亚瑟终于到达那个属于法兰西私人的房子前，花了几分钟鼓起勇气敲门，之后又不得不等了几秒，门才在他的面前缓缓打开。

“您好？”开门的是一个年轻女子，她的年龄不可能超过25岁，亚瑟不记得她，也许她是最近才来的雇员。

“早上好。”他说，此后他们俩都陷入一种尴尬的沉默，彼此怀疑地盯着对方，没有事先计划这个来访让他感到愚蠢至极。亚瑟清了清嗓子，然后再次开口：“我很抱歉没有事先通知就前来，但我不是……”

“安妮，是谁？”

那个女孩退过身前畏缩了一下。亚瑟抬头，目光越过了女孩的肩膀，认出了那个法兰西坚持要叫他皮卡第的年轻人，尽管他一再发誓说自己的名字绝不是这个（虽然对所有认识他的人来说，他的名字仍然是个谜）。

“英格兰先生。”皮卡第在门的另一侧看清了来人，他完全不掩饰自己声音中的讶异，把手放在女孩的肩膀上，看了她一眼说：“交给我来。”

那个年轻女子点点头，消失在房子里。亚瑟保持沉默，在这无声的片刻中，他有些担心那个男人会说他们无法接受他的来访并把门砸在他的脸上。当皮卡第让到一边，好让他进门时，他几乎无法掩饰自己的宽慰。

“请进来吧。”

“谢谢。”亚瑟回答，“如果这给您带来不便，我深感抱歉。”

“不，这并不是滋扰。” 皮卡第说：“我很惊讶在这里见到你。”

他不必用语言来表达，在所有他希望访问法兰西的人当中，英格兰绝对是从未有过希望的人之一。亚瑟不怪他。

“伊夫提到您已经收到了盒子。” 他接着说，亚瑟点了点头。

“是的，几天前。”

“不错，那……？”

“我还没有发现任何跟法兰西陷入沉睡有关的东西。”看到对方表情的变化后，他赶紧补充说：“不，”他停下来清了清嗓子，“我还没有全部读完。”

皮卡第只是点了点头。

“有什么变化吗？”亚瑟问。

“没有。”人类回答道。

“有人知道发生了什么吗？”

皮卡第没有立即回应他的问题。

亚瑟无声地看着他，他看上去疲惫不堪，令人不断想到在法兰西缺席的情况下，是否就是这个忠诚的朋友背负起了一个国家的所有义务。毕竟，他是最受法兰喜欢的雇员之一。也许这也是他的上司所担心的，谁知道呢。

“没有人能回答这个问题。”最后，皮卡第喃喃低语。“但调查仍再继续，我们将竭尽全力地去帮助法兰西先生。”

亚瑟点了点头，不知道还有什么需要他来解答。他对于皮卡第说这话时地那股激烈的态度感到钦佩，这与那具疲惫不堪地身体看起来了无关系。人类确实是一种奇妙地生物，他想。

“但我想您不是来跟我说话的。”皮卡第说。

“什么？”

“您是来见法兰西先生的，不是吗？”

亚瑟只能缓慢而无声地点点头。他本来不是这个意思，甚至都没有这么明确的考虑过这个问题。但是除了来看望法兰西，他还有什么理由站在这里呢？直到这一刻，他才意识到自己是多么需要亲眼目睹，才能相信这个房子中正在发生的事情。

“请跟我来。”皮卡第接着说，“法兰西先生在他的房间里。”

他们走上通往二楼的楼梯。亚瑟尽量避免着四处张望，尽管他好奇极了。这个地方是法兰西的家，他最重要的财物就在这个地方，存放着这么多年来积累起的一切（亚瑟也一样）。很明显，这不可能是法兰西所拥有的唯一财产，就和所有跟他们相同的国家一样，到处都有着房子或公寓，多到其中有些地方久无人居，几乎被抛弃。但是比起被官方视为正式居所的地方，在这个三层的小房子中，更容易感受到一种有人居住的温暖气氛。

当他从走道里经过的时候，亚瑟停了下来，凝视着一副明显的印象派风格的画作。在那其中一个金发碧眼的男子坐在树下，怀念地凝视着远方，像是渴望着画框之外的什么一样。显而易见的，这幅画的主角是法兰西。亚瑟凝视了这幅画几秒钟，直到看到下面地签名，他大吃一惊。

“这是真迹吗？”他问。

“是的。”

“但没有任何人曾经见过它，对不对？”他转过身去看着皮卡第，“我不记得在任何艺术史书中看见过它。”

皮卡第无声的默认了。

“这是一份私人礼物。”他解释道，“莫奈年轻时的本人作品，也是他早期的印象派人物画像的其中之一。很少有人知道法兰西先生个人保留的这些作品和一些真迹，光是看见，我们就非常荣幸。”

他的声音几乎变得像耳语一般轻微：“没错，非常荣幸。”

有好几秒他没再开口。亚瑟尊重年轻人的沉默，将注意力转向了这幅画。亚瑟也还保留着一些最著名的画家的作品，以及其他一些必须载入史册的画作，但是不幸的是，亚瑟的脑海中只剩下那个树下的青年。不过，尽管亚瑟拥有一些至今都仍然不愿意拿出来，给他人欣赏的化作，他却从未作为模特出现。他一直不愿意出现在油画和照片上，但他对于法兰西与他对于这件事的态度截然不同的事实并不感到惊讶。

“英格兰先生？”

“啊，是的？”

“法兰西先生的房间就在附近，如果您愿意的话……”

亚瑟才点点头，再次与人类并肩行走。他们又向前走了几码，路过那些仍然紧闭的门，墙上还有其他的画作。最后，皮卡第停在其中一个房间的前面。他在打开门之前停了下来，小心翼翼，避免发出过多的噪音，即便他知道法兰西对他们的入侵无动于衷。

那个年轻人在他面前挺身而出，走进了几乎是一片漆黑的房间：只有一点点光从被拉下的窗帘缝隙中照射进来。房间的内部是如此安静，以至于无法想象这仅仅是在同一个房子的门后，而是在一个完全不同的地方。这个房间几乎是个个庄严的避难所，一切所需只是一个祭坛和一些蜡烛，好照亮它的内部。

在踏入房间之前，亚瑟就注意到床上躺着一具尸体。而这时它几个月以来第一次见到法兰西，他在门口停了下来，不得不用眼睛接受了关于法兰西现状的信息。他躺在床上，脸色苍白，呼吸平缓，甚至看起来根本没在呼吸，就好像他已经死了。当亚瑟看见他像这样时，心脏怦怦的跳动了起来，但他知道皮卡第距离他不过几英尺远，正好奇的望着自己。这时候让出卖自己的情绪不是个好时机。

亚瑟皱了皱眉，迈出脚步，推进了剩下的距离，直到占在法兰西的床边。看着他安详的表情，亚瑟很想知道，虽然他仍在梦中，但法兰西是否真的不知道自己的周围在发生什么。他注意到法兰西没有穿着正式的衣服，而是穿着一件深蓝色的睡衣，并且他还记得伊夫曾经提到，法兰西是在自己的办公室里睡着的。他想知道是谁花了这么长时间让法兰西穿上舒适柔软的睡衣入睡，因为决不相信法兰西会只穿着现在这样的睡衣跑到办公室去。

“看起来很平静。”亚瑟低声喃喃道。

皮卡第向他慢慢靠近，知道他们能肩并肩地凝视法兰西。

“到目前为止，没有发生任何变化。这并不是多么有用的信息，但是至少是一种安慰，让他的睡眠看起来并不是那么令人不安。”

若不是因为法兰西地脸色异常苍白，和那缓慢地呼吸，任何人都会认为他的睡眠是普通而自然的。

“我想我最好走开，好让您一个人在这里。”皮卡第补充道。亚瑟倒吸了一口气，转过身去看他。

“不需要这样……”那个人地表情打断了亚瑟要说的话，他几乎是在用眼睛乞求亚瑟再多呆一会儿。

“好吧。”

“衷心的感谢您。如果您需要什么，请随时打电话给我。”皮卡第没有在多言，转身离开了房间。

现在只留下了亚瑟独自一人和法兰西在一起，陷入了手足无措的困境。尽管床边就有一张椅子，但是这就像是去看望一个病人，使得他感觉不太舒服。然而换句话说，站在床边这样看着他，更容易留下一个侵扰人睡眠地混蛋的印象。最后，他不在考虑太多，选择坐在了椅子上。

几分钟过去了，亚瑟却不知道该点什么或者该做点什么，房间里一片寂静。他意识到自己的一举一动，跟几乎悄无声息的法兰西比起来，就连每一次的呼吸听起来都像是一场风暴。就这样坐在这里瞪着眼看他似乎有些不敬，过了一会儿，亚瑟站起来拉开了窗帘，好让更多的光线进入房中。当阳光照射到法兰西脸上的时候，他感到肩上的重担也减轻了许多：这个人并不是天生只能生活在阴郁的黑影里。

透过窗户可以看见房子的花园，看到一些法兰西的雇员来来回回，包括那位为他开门的年轻女子。在一些非常特殊的情况下，他曾多次访问过这个地方，并不记得有雇员在这里。他和法兰西一些细节的地方是相似的：他们都更喜欢保有自己的隐私，从而限制有限的人进入自己的家中。对于他们两人来说，最重要的是只要跨过自家的大门，就不再是英格兰或者法兰西，不需要再承担任何责任，只有亚瑟和弗朗西斯，仅此而已。即便这些人的关心和初心都是真诚的，也依然会使亚瑟感到有些不舒服。

他站了很久，凝视着窗外。从这里可以看见埃菲尔铁塔，毕竟它很高，也可以看见塞纳河的一部分。正当他全神贯注的沉浸在自己的思索之中，直到新来者的嗓音打乱了他的思考回路，他才意识到门被打开了。

普鲁士就在门口看着他。他的表情很严肃，或许他曾经想过说点什么无厘头的话来破坏房间里的气氛，但显然他决定不这么做。亚瑟看了他几秒，然后点头招呼。普鲁士便迈出一步走进房中，背着手关上了身后的门。

“你拉开了窗帘。”他说，即便这完全不是问题。

“本身的情况就已经足够暗淡无光了，”亚瑟回答他，“我想我们不需要房间变得更加黑暗。”

普鲁士沉默的看着他，像是要用眼睛刺破他的表皮，撕开他的目光，彻底的研究他一样。到最后他终于点头表示同意，走到了法兰西身边，坐在床沿上。亚瑟也同样以沉默回敬普鲁士，只是看着他靠在法兰西的身边，拨下了一小束在额上的碎发。

“你知道发生了什么吗？”最后反而是亚瑟先开了口。基尔伯特用无声来表示否认，完全没有看他。

“他无视我。”

“我以为你可能会知道一些事情。”亚瑟补充道。知道这时候基尔伯特才转过来，正视他。

“你的意思是因为我不该存在在这里了吗？”

“我不知道你是否还应该存在在这里。”亚瑟说，“但我知道，要说我们所有人当中最有可能会给出答案的，应该就是你了——就你的经验而言，和过往的一切。”

基尔伯特放声大笑，在这个寂静的令人畏缩的房间中，听起来比平时更加的洪亮。亚瑟瞪大眼睛看向了他，目光又立刻转向了法兰西，法兰西并没有像往常一样愤怒的坐起来。普鲁士的笑声甚至能够引起远方的注意，但对于现在的法兰西而言，又像是一种没必要去听的低语。普鲁士再次好奇的看了看亚瑟，然后回过头去，看着躺在床上的那个人。

“我什么都试过了，你能明白吗？挠痒痒，厉声尖叫，大声唱歌……但什么都没用。”他的脸上露出一丝微不可见的笑。“哇靠，你得知道，在最后一次，绝望之中我甚至像童话中那样，试图用一个吻来把他唤醒，但显然我不是他的真爱，只是在愚弄自己，玩着自欺欺人的游戏。”

在其他情况下，亚瑟一定会做出一些非常具有讽刺意味的评价，但是在这一刻并不适合这样做。面对着这样的基尔伯特，他甚至一句话都说不出来。

“虽然我早就注意到他有些怪。”基尔伯特说，“这并不明显，但如果你像我一样有着大把大把花不完的空余时间的时候，你也会比其他人更专注地去观察别人。我注意到他总是心不在焉，魂不守舍。阿西曾经对我说过类似的话，他也注意到与过去相比有多么的不同。”

普鲁士突然停止了他的评论，在一段沉默之后，他深深的叹了一口气。亚瑟想要告诉他，他有两百多封关于“心不在焉”的具体内容的信件，他们没准可以一起在其中找到一些能回答法兰西现状的答案。但最后亚瑟选择保持沉默，这些信件是给他的，而不是要与世界的其他任何地方分享。即便他拥有这些东西，并且阅读了他们，这也已经侵犯了法兰西的隐私，毕竟原主人无意将这些信件交移给他。因此，在基尔伯特注视着法兰西宁静的面容，并紧紧握住他的一只手时，亚瑟宁可保持沉默。

他觉得自己就像是一个入侵者，在入侵这对亲密朋友的私人时刻。

“我必须得走了。”亚瑟喃喃自语。

基尔伯特甚没有转身看他或用言语回应，只是挥了挥手，也许这样就是在说再见。

亚瑟越过房间到门口，头也不回地离开。

* * *

  
_亚瑟：_

_每当我回想起自己写的所有内容时，我都会不禁想到，这些信件就像在逐一道别。我知道这很奇怪，因为没有任何迹象在暗示我的土地和我的人民有什么问题，但是随着时间的流逝，我的自我感觉越来越差。有时候，我照镜子，却不认识里面的人。我看起来就像是过去几个世纪中都存在的那人，但我又和记忆中大相径庭，以至于回首往事时，在记忆中见到了一个全然陌生的形象。_

_也许，正如我在另一个场合告诉你的那样，我已经达到了思考“我是谁”和“我是什么”的极限。谁知道呢？也许有一天我会消失，我将一劳永逸。_

_也许我应该害怕。害怕这些情绪，尤其是对未知的恐惧。我不知道如果今天躺下睡觉，明天是否还能醒来，就此消失，我将只是一个时代的苍白记忆。但我毫不畏惧。你认为我应该为此担心吗？或许这种冷漠，常年沉着的感觉，正是我已经不会在这里待很长时间的明显例子。_

_或许你记得一千年前我就认为世界将会终结，是的，我就是这样一个宿命论者。_

_当你读了我现在写给您的所有内容，你会怎么想？_

_弗朗西斯_   
  



	2. 拜访.Las visitas

**II. 拜访.Las visitas**

自从亚瑟访问法国以来已经过了一个星期了，这意味着法兰西自从完全入睡以来已经差不多三周了。在这段时间里，亚瑟继续读信。其中有些主题无关紧要，比起信件而言更像是一份报纸条目，法兰西会在其中谈论他过去几天的所作所为。其他的信件更为亲密，却依然难以阅读，主要是因为亚瑟实在无法将他对法兰西的印象与他写的信联系在一起。

在这些沉浸在读信的日子里，亚瑟的出了一个结论：法兰西的梦起源于疲劳。实际上，再也没有其他理由了。这就是他在这些信件中所表达出来的那种前所未有的疲惫，与身体的疲惫和工作量的大小没有任何关系。

这是一种更高一层的，人类永远无法理解的疲惫，而亚瑟能够理解。对他来说，在这漫长的岁月之中也有一些日子让他沉默寡言，或开始怀旧，尽管他觉得没必要因此陷入沉眠，但是他对法兰西的处境缺失的产生了共鸣。

如果那种疲劳不是因为这个，而是由别的症状所引起的话，那么对于他而言还不够清楚。

每次想到这些，亚瑟都会觉得奇怪。这很奇怪，不是吗？他竟然对法兰西产生了如此的同理心。当然，在过去的一些关键时刻他也曾感受到过，那时他们两者的心都濒临破碎，以至于对方的痛苦更加的贴近自己，无法割离，于是理解对方就变成了一种必要，而并非是一种奢侈的关心。然而现在的状况却有所不同，这是另一种同理心，不是因为亚瑟产生了疲倦的同感，只是因为他比其它人都更了解法兰西。

他想知道如何才能回到一个完全不了解法兰西的亚瑟，那又是一种怎样的感觉。当然，他做不到，因此他对一件事毫无疑问：法兰西将会醒来。

在星期六的早晨，他来到自己熟识的地址并叩响了门。他背对着门槛，环顾四周，尽管他一直觉得自己与这个地方格格不入。过了一两分钟，门才为他打开。亚瑟转过身来，发现自己正面对着皮卡第，而后者在亚瑟看见他时露出了一个微笑。他似乎对亚瑟的出现并不感到惊讶，即便亚瑟宁愿他不要注意到自己。

“早上好，英格兰先生。”他说。“请进来吧。”

他补充了一句，立刻站到边上去让出位置，再也不对其他的事情评头论足。

“早上好。”亚瑟回答，走进了屋，“早上好，安妮。”

“啊！早上好，先生。”她回答道，对自己也能收到问候露出了明显的惊讶，然后继续回到了她的原定路线，迷失在房子的某个客厅里。

亚瑟再次转向了皮卡第，抓紧时机观察他。他注意到皮卡第不像在过去的其他场合看起来那样光鲜亮丽。事实上，他甚至有了黑眼圈，亚瑟不记得在上次来到这里的时候有看见它。或许这不应该从这个角度来说明他没有打领带的事实，但他确实没有扣好衬衫的前两个扣子，亚瑟依然记得过去在工作中一定会穿戴整齐的皮卡第，看见现在这样有点邋遢的样子令他感到惊讶。

“有什么变化吗？”他问。

“没有。”人类停顿了下来，又急忙补充，就像他不想要谈论这些，“对不起，我们现在正忙于法兰西先生在这几天必须交给总统和总理的一些文件，在他能够到议会去之前，我们都有些忙。”

“哦！很抱歉在这么忙的时候前来，如果介意的话，我可以现在离开。”

“不、不，那没有必要。”皮卡第迅速说，“就像在自己家一样放松一点，请您看看他吧。”

就像是为了强调一样，他走到一边，指出了正确的那个楼梯。吃惊让亚瑟愣了几秒，如果皮卡第同意的话，他将第一次独自从大厅走到法兰西的房间去。他清了清嗓子，希望自己的不适感不要这么明显。

“他一个人在吗？”亚瑟问。在最后一次的访问中，他又碰见了普鲁士。如果普鲁士在那里，他宁愿让他们俩单独待着，而不想打扰这对朋友。

“是的。”皮卡第回答，“普鲁士先生昨天早上与西班牙先生一起离开了。”

亚瑟点点头。他对后者了解了情况并不感到惊讶。在这些日子里，法国没有在任何地方露面这件事本身就应该使一些国家保持戒备，特别是那些离他最近的国家。但他认为至今还没有任何一个会议上提到过这个问题，也没有人专门召开世界会议来讨论这件事。

他想知道需要多久才能让大家谈论这个问题。

“好吧。”亚瑟说，“那我上去了。”

“请。”

“啊、呃……祝你好运，工作、文书，还有一切。”

男子笑了笑，诚恳的示意亚瑟登上楼梯。亚瑟也确实做到了，在他走到一半时，看见皮卡第消失在安妮几分钟前走过的一个房间里。亚瑟再次对着那些决心在法兰西回来之前承担法兰西原本该有的所有责任的人们感到钦佩。这并不容易，不在于它的复杂，而是他们事实上正在代表自己的上司发言，作为人类来代表一个国家意识体做出决定，他们身上所背负的责任是巨大的。

在楼上，去另一个国家的房间之前，亚瑟花了一些时间。他在过道里观察着那些装饰物和画作，当他到达莫奈画的画作前时，在那里停留了几分钟，仔细地端详着他。在阅读了法兰西的那些信件之后，忧郁的表情更有意义，即使他还没有看到最新的来信。

他继续前进，在房间门口停了下来，深吸一口气，走进去。弗朗西斯依然在他前两次访问时见到的原位，唯一不同的时他现在穿着三文鱼色的睡衣。窗帘和窗户都打开着，所以一小股气流进入了房间内部。亚瑟小心翼翼地关上门，走到床边，坐在旁边的椅子上。

他再次观察着法兰西，面容完全没有变化，看起来仍然有一些苍白，尽管不像是他第一次见到的那样夸张。亚瑟认为这一定与窗户中照射进来的阳光有关。

过了一会儿他说：“我收到了你的来信。”这话就连他自己都觉得奇怪。

他犹豫了片刻，最后还是选择继续说话。

还能做什么？就这样沉默的坐在这里观察法兰西？至少开口说话的话，让亚瑟觉得没那么尴尬。

“我知道你没打算把它们真的寄给我。”他继续说，尽可能地保持在原位，“我还没读完，大约只读了六十或者七十封，好吧，我没法告诉你一个准确的数字。你到底是怎么抽出时间来写信的？你在我们都参与过的重要会议之后的酒店里写了很多，这我全都知道，我认得那些信笺。其中一些甚至时你在我们参加的会议途中写下的，我不惊讶于你的厚颜无耻，这很像你会做出的事。”

亚瑟保持着沉默。显然，他不会得到答复，突然失去了法兰西的回答，寂静使他发疯，但这也使得这场会谈变得更加有趣。与沉睡的弗朗西斯说话几乎就像是自言自语，或是与墙交谈。

“这很奇怪。”他停顿了几秒之后继续说道。“这一切。你的深度睡眠，没有人能理解你的情况，在每一天我们感受到一种不确定性，不知道是否有一天你会醒来。你到底怎么了？到目前为止，我唯一能推断出的就是你已经厌倦了所有，但我依旧不知道你睡着的具体原因。你的信……”

他再次停了下来，甚至瞥了一眼门口，发现那里没有人。普鲁士的出现曾经让他大吃一惊，他绝不希望看见这种情况发生第二次。

目光又转回了法兰西。

“你的信只会把我搞糊涂。”亚瑟承认道，叹了一口气，按着自己的鼻梁。“我不明白你为什么决定写信给我，或者说是写给一个更加陌生也更加理想化的我，告诉我啊。”

“天啊，弗朗西斯，”他补充说：“你给我写了223封信，两百、二十三封。我认识你已经有好多个世纪，其中的64封信让我意识到我从未真正认识你，了解你是谁，一直以来我都在与一个完全陌生的人交谈。我不怪你，我们每个人都有着自己的秘密，尤其是我们的特殊关系，好吧，这不是一个完美的例子……我甚至不可能在你面前大声说出’友谊‘这个词。我们曾经成为过朋友吗？我想或许有，但是之后我们之间发生了太多事，以至于我们之间任何能象征友谊的蛛丝马迹都已经在时间里被抹去，荡然无存了。”

亚瑟又沉默了几秒，不知道还能说什么。最后他笑了起来，这一切都荒谬极了，他站起来，走到阳台上，花园就在他的脚下。

“现在你看看我：我在这里，跟你说话，你却无法回答我，让我看起来像个纯种白痴。”他喃喃自语道，仍然没有转向床的方向，几秒钟后，他才把注意力转移到了那个熟睡的人身上，那个人在他进入房间以后甚至没有移动哪怕一英寸。“我经常对你说，如果你直接消失或者永远地闭嘴，一切都会更好，不……我不是这个意思，不是真心的在说，所以你最好醒过来，好吗？行，我的意思是，你让每个人都快疯了！负责来协助你的家伙正在尽最大的努力使船在水面上航行，但是如果没有你，他们所做的事情有限极了。你不能只是睡着而不去管理你的工作，你必须醒来，然后在一切都被搞砸前开始工作。在一切之前……”

他没有继续，只是清了清嗓子，在他至今为止的一生中，那里从未像现在一样不适，然后再次地保持了沉默。他回头看向窗户，站在那里沉思了几分钟。也许一开始与他对话就不是个好主意，在那时亚瑟唯一清楚认识到的事情就是他需要去哪儿喝上一杯。去找皮卡第并且请他喝一杯是否不太合适？不管怎么想都是的。

他在房间里留了几分钟，一声不吭，有时看着弗朗西斯，有时又将视线投向远处的花园和风景，有时视线就迷失在房间中的某个地方，而他的思维却漫步在弗朗西斯为他而写的那些信件之间，对他而言它们仍然不会有多大意义。

过了一会儿，当他觉得作为看望的时间已经足够长时，他离开了房间。他走向了楼梯口，瞥了一眼弗朗西斯的画像，然后下楼。他听见从弗朗西斯的书房内传来了声音，他之所以能辨认是因为这是整个房中，唯一一处他在过去就到达过的地方。门半开着，他可以看见除了皮卡第（总有一天他要问出他的真名）和安妮，还有伊夫和另外三个人，两个女人和一个男人。六个人在全神贯注的工作，他不想长时间打扰他们。亚瑟敲了敲门，试图吸引他们的注意力，六个人同时抬起了头。伊夫向他微笑着打了声招呼，而亚瑟点点头就表示回礼。

皮卡第向他走来。

“你现在就离开吗？”他陪同亚瑟到了门口。

“是的。”亚瑟回答，开玩笑说，“我还有自己的文书工作需要处理。”不过从人类的表情看来，这个玩笑并不合适。

“很抱歉在这时候打扰了你们的工作……”

“一点也不，我们很高兴看见你来见他。我想当他醒来时，他也会很高兴听见在这里发生的这些事。”

亚瑟不确定在弗朗西斯醒来之后真的会为此感到高兴，但是他选择不发表任何评论。皮卡第打开门，亚瑟从房中快步走出，转身与那个年轻人握手道别。

“再次感谢您。”年轻人说。

“啊，这没什么。”

皮卡第向他微笑。

“或许，但这也意味着很多。如此频繁的往返于您的自宅与这里，对您来说一定也是乏味而疲惫的，事实上，”他补充道，“您为什么不考虑一下，住在这儿呢？”

亚瑟移动了一下，他感觉有些不舒服。

“我不认为这是个好主意。”

“恰恰相反。”皮卡第说。

亚瑟不知道该说点什么。

“当然，你也不必勉强，但是您得知道，只要您愿意，就可以留在这里。哪怕不是在这个房子里，而是在前面的城市中。”

亚瑟点点头。

“谢谢你的邀请。”出于礼貌亚瑟说。但是事实上，他不打算在法国停留过长，甚至超过必要的时间。“那么我先回去了，现在的我依旧什么都不知道……如果我在法兰西的信件中发现对这件事的任何说明，我会通知你的。”

“好的，非常感谢。如果他醒来，或是状况有任何变化，我们也会通知您。”

“那真的非常感谢。”

* * *

_亚瑟：_

_几周前，我决定做一些我没做过的事情，好吧，其实是我不记得有多久了没做过了，我想大概有个五六十年。清空我存放在阁楼上的存储盒！我认为没有必要解释什么是存储盒，因为有些小东西告诉过我，你也有几个。也许不是盒子，而是箱子、房间或什么隐藏财产，在这些东西里，你可以找到几个世纪以来最珍贵的回忆。_

_我知道你也在某些地方保存了这些用于回忆的材料，随着时间流逝，我发现我们需要为自己保留一些个人的东西，布满了信件与照片，一件旧制服，甚至一瓶不再生产的葡萄酒或是战后酒会消失的锡罐红酒，保留一场战争，就像普鲁士保留她的日记，而西班牙有一整个楼层来存储记忆，这些东西永远不会出现在任何博物馆中。德意志、威尼斯、罗马……他们都将回忆保存在某个地方。我们为什么要例外？_

_但我保存的东西似乎有些偏离主题。当我清空保存在阁楼中的储物箱时，我对存储在其中的东西感到惊讶。有一些我不记得的东西（非常讽刺，对吗？我保留了一个用于回忆的存储盒，但是不记得里面有什么！）。其他的很多东西已经没有多年前的情感滤镜了，以至于今天我很想知道，当年我为什么会觉得保留这些鬼东西能是个好主意。_

_无论如何，我把其他的盒子分开，然后把他们带到古董店，以便他们可以照看所有的物品。也许它们将会成为某人的宝藏，或者它们最后都会一起进垃圾场。_

_我不知道。_

_有时候，摆脱那些只会把你和过去紧紧栓在一起的回忆是一件好事，不是吗？_

_弗朗西斯_

* * *

在从巴黎到伦敦往返几天后，亚瑟开始思考住在城市的酒店里是否是一个更好的主意。他觉得自己不能接受皮卡第提出的直接留在法兰西家里的建议，但他确实开始权衡周末留在巴黎的想法，这让他不必从伦敦赶来。奇怪的时候，当这个想法入侵他的脑中时，他并不感到奇怪，恰恰相反的，他认为这很有道理。

难道不是吗？这也更加实际。他可以利用周一至周五的时间来阅读法兰西写的那些信件，然后在周六来访，在巴黎过夜，并在周日从容地返回伦敦，这听起来几乎像是个好计划。

顺便说一下，法兰西的来信依旧在家里，警惕的远离好奇的眼睛，不会有人找到它们。的确，亚瑟很少在家里接待来访者，偶尔会有些客人来，而那通常是个不受欢迎的客人。他不想冒险让任何一个人——除了已经知道它们存在的人之外的任何一人——找出这些信件的所在。

随着时间的流逝，这些信件变得越来越难读。或许是因为法兰西开始信任自己虚无中的必有，相信自己笔下的亚瑟。每读一封信，英格兰都意识到，它比过去更加亲密。

起初，法兰西提到了自己的日常生活，谈到了作为一个国家所承受的所有重量，当然，这也是亚瑟了解的。他谈到怀旧、回忆，过去的战争以及他与某些历史人物有关的轶事：作家、画家、摄影师、音乐家、科学家和发明家，这些信件是亚瑟最喜欢阅读的信件，因为它们让他觉得自己一直在跟过去所认识所熟悉的弗朗西斯说话，那个弗朗西斯并不会轻声细语的谈论哲学，相反的，不敬又夸张，张牙舞爪，巧舌如簧。但这些信件很快就结束了。

突然的，法兰西开始质疑自己的存在。他想知道像他们这样的生物存在的原因到底是什么，他想知道如果国家没有实际的代表权，世界将会怎么样。他想知道为什么，他们像人一样生病，像人一样流血，像人一样治愈，却没有像人一样死去。他想知道为什么有些人几千年来几乎没有改变，而另一些人却消失在历史的长河中。为什么有些人改变了，为什么其他人更倾向于疯狂。在一些信件中弗朗西斯谈到他对人类的嫉妒：他们在世界上的时间那么短暂，却没有丧失爱的能力。

突然的，这些陌生的信也开始变得像是他会写出来的东西。

亚瑟不得不暂停阅读第一封信，法兰西在其中提到自己对人类生命的渴望。他不得不完全停止，甚至从生理上抗拒着继续阅读，一直到很久之后的信中，法兰西又一次开始质疑，他们是谁？是什么？他们真的被禁止爱与被爱吗？不是孝顺的亲爱或是兄弟一般的友爱，而是一种激扬的爱意，一种使得人类能得到从无到有的力量，并从中汲取力量，犯下真正的愚蠢的那种爱。所有的诗人都提到过，所有的国家都听说过，但是只有极少数人能体验到。

不知何时开始，这些信件开始触及了亚瑟确信被深埋在自己灵魂中的敏感纤维，直到这一刻，他才意识到自己一直尽可能地忘记这些灵魂中的纤维。

“你恼火极了，绝望了，而这太疯狂了。”在一天下午他再度访问法兰西的房间时说，“只有你会这样，思考，回去问自己这些问题，然后再用你写给我的信全都发泄出来。”

接着是一段停顿，亚瑟将视线停留在那双手上，把自己给埋进自己的膝盖里。然后，他并没有提高嗓门，也没有去看沉睡的法兰西，就只是自顾自的补充道：“但我不认为你是唯一一个疯子。”

几秒钟后亚瑟才抬起头，凝视着弗朗西斯。他感觉到他的躯干姑且还有在进行着上升下降的微弱运动，并且仍然像刚开始一样难以察觉。那天的弗朗西斯穿着薄荷绿色的睡衣，这种睡衣的面料比以前的面料看起来更加轻盈。天气正在一点一点地变化，春天过去，夏天让这里也变得温暖。

“我不能代表每个人说话，”他继续说，“但至少你质问自己和信中提到的哪些问题也都传进了我的脑海。不止一次地，我想知道为什么我在这里，我应该在这里做什么，我之后应该做什么，以及你在信中所谈论的所有该死的废话。不同的是，每当我想到他们，总是很容易客观的作出回答，把感情和职业给区分开。要得出一个我来这里是因为我最有能力来胜任这个叫醒你的工作很容易，但这不是一个真正的答案，即便它对我有些许帮助。你的来信让我想起了几百年来我都未再思考的事情，所以当你醒来时，你欠我几杯酒。”

亚瑟调整了一下座位，好让自己坐的更舒服，完全一副在于弗朗西斯对话的样子。但正如预期的那样，他一动不动。

亚瑟叹了一口气。

“我想我们所有人都想要像人类那样去体验爱。”他沉默了一会儿，低声说道。“这很自然，尽管我们在长寿与作为一个国家而言，暗示我们的一切方面都与人类不同，但我们并非没有感情。我们不是机器，但或许也不是一种完整的人类，也不可能以同样的方式去体验爱。但我认为我们都已经在某一个从我们漫长的生命中离开的人类身上感到了一些爱意。我指的是一些不同类型的爱：亲爱、敬爱、柏拉图式的恋爱，呃，甚至一些色情意味的爱。每当我们爱上一个人时，就会意识到这将是短暂的，绝无可能维持下去。有时候我们是否希望这能直至永远？答案是肯定的。但是，归根结底彼此相爱和不断地放手就时构成我们的一部分。我们还能做什么？似乎已经没有什么能做的了，但我们有时候比看起来地更加人性化。我们放声大笑，然后嚎啕大哭，像是其他的普通人类一样去爱，然后犯错。这就是为什么我相信，尽管对人类短暂生命地向往时不可避免地，但我们实际上离他们不愿，正如你在信中也已经看见的那样。我们和他们并没有那么大的不同，不，我不相信对于我们而言，爱是被绝对禁止的，或者有什么在禁止我们去爱人类。与他们不同的是，我们都清楚，即使爱情是相互的，爱情是拥有回报的，我们的爱也永远不会幸福。我们将不可避免地与人类分开，看着他们变老并且死亡。也许这就是我们许多人不愿意与人类深交的缘故：逃避那些失去的痛苦。”

他的脸上浮现出一个讽刺的微笑。

“当然，想要以最类似于人类的方式去体验爱情，唯一的方法就是国与国之间，让意识体与意识体之间彼此相爱。即使那样也很复杂，因为我们不属于我们自己，并非我们所有人都可以成为德意志和意大利，他们大概到现在都还没意识到，我们，其余的所有人都已经知道了两者之间数年来发生得所有事情。”

亚瑟抬起头，把目光抛到更远的某处去。

“或许我们正是缺少了意大利的天真和德意志的固执。”他喃喃着，“或是我应该去咨询一下瑞典和芬兰关于如何建立良好国家关系的秘诀。”

一段时间后，他才将注意力转向法兰西。他在房间里已经待了好几个小时，并且开始感到疲倦，所以亚瑟站了起来，左右转动脖子以放松它（去见法兰西总是使他感到紧张，比现在更早的时候就已经这样，但他依然带着僵硬的身体到来）。然后，他跪在法兰西的床上，向他慢慢倾斜下去，以便自己可以调整那些轻飘飘地覆盖住法兰西身上的床单。他几乎没有考虑的，伸出手除去了覆盖在他额上的一束头发。他在停手时突然意识到了自己正在做什么，迅速的抽回了自己的手，再次站了起来。

他知道留在那个房间里他已经无能为力且无话可说，而他差点要做的事情让他感到有些不舒服，因此只是抓起留在床边椅背上的外套，然后向着门走去。再打开它之前，他转过头最后看了法兰西一眼，然后转动门把手走进了走廊。

他一开门就停了下来。加拿大和摩纳哥正在走廊上，伸手要开门。他没想到会在这儿遇见它们，尽管这合乎逻辑：两个人都与法兰西非常亲近，并且一定会决定来拜访法兰西。亚瑟宁可不予其他任何人碰面（他在与普鲁士的短暂接触中就已经受够了），主要是他不知道该怎么回答“为什么在这里”。

毕竟他和法兰西是世仇死敌，不是吗？

有什么原因才会导致他花上大把的时间，独自一人去陪伴自己终身的敌人？而他又无法开口去谈论那些信件。

亚瑟感到脖颈的温暖，不需要看镜子就能知道，他的耳朵有点发红。尽管如此，他还是选择不去注意自己的条件反射，完全走出了房间。

“英格兰？”加拿大问道。摩纳哥像往常一样平淡无措，只是睁大眼睛惊讶的看着他。

“下午好。”亚瑟说，走到一边去让开门，留出他们能自由通过的空间，“进来吧，不好意思挡住了。”

他等待着另外两人，却没有得到预计的反映，因此从他们身边快步走过，像逃亡似的飞快地穿过走道。就在他要拐弯逃走时，加拿大的声音让他停了下来。当他转过身，发现不知道从什么时候开始，马修急忙地在追他。幸运的是只有他一人，因此亚瑟停下来等他。

“英格兰！”加拿大惊呼，从这场竞走比赛中停下来，激动的喘着气。“不……我只是没想到会在这里碰面，您还好吗？是什么时候听说的？在前几天有人告诉了我，我——啊，这是您第一次来见他吗？”

亚瑟可以用谎言回答，是的，这是他第一次来拜访弗朗西斯。但是面对着马修，他总是感觉不同，可以更加诚实一点，没必要戴上面具，不需要带上他在许多人面前带着的面具。于是他摇了摇头。

“前几天我就注意到了。”他回答说，即便一个善意的谎言伤害不了任何人，“不，这不是我第一次来看他。”

“我还没在这儿见过你。”马修皱着眉头说，尽管他的表情很快就放松了。“这听起来像一种责备，事实并非如此……真对不起你，英格兰。”

“亚瑟。”

“抱歉？您是指…”

“直接叫我亚瑟，不需要敬称。”

“哦。”马修眨了眨眼，脸上浮现了困惑的表情。“可以。那你也叫我名字吧。”

亚瑟朝他微笑。他已经很久没有和马特谈话了，也许这不是一个最好的时机甚至合适的情况，但是他的出现总是令人愉快。现在他想了想，也许他应该多关心一点，更经常地与马特交谈。

马修是个很好的年轻人，尽管有时他的消极情绪惹人生气，但这并不意味着亚瑟不喜欢他的存在。和他对话比和他的兄弟聊天要好很多，考虑到这点，亚瑟想知道需要花上多久才能发现阿尔弗雷德在这间房子周围窥探。

“这太奇怪了，不是吗？”年轻的国家问，“我原以为我们会存在很长时间，我们将保持不变，这是理所当然的……很难不意识到这一点。”

亚瑟仔细地端详着他，他看上去疲惫而沮丧。

“你还好吗？”亚瑟诚恳的问道。

马修微微耸了耸肩。

“我在尽我所能。”他回答说，然后朝着弗朗西斯的房间看了一眼，又说：“我很担心。”

“为了法兰西？”

“我想我们没必要拘束。”马修说着，转头看向另一个国家。他的脸上挂着微笑，亚瑟眯起眼睛，这似乎令对方感到开心。

“是的，我很担心。”最后他回答说，“这一切都是如此突然又难以理解。没有人知道他为什么而沉眠或是否会醒来，自从他睡着以来，一切都过于安静祥和了，这令我毛骨悚然。但我必须承认，在这里，周围的一切都非常正常，只有这一事实给了我些许安慰。”

“是，我明白。”

马修正在用一种他过去从未做过的方式仔细地看着亚瑟，有那么一会儿，亚瑟很想移开视线，但他没有。这感觉就像是马修正在无声的剖析他，这使他不太舒服，在他说出点什么之前，马修又笑了。

“我得去看看他。”他用柔和的声音说。“等我出来，我还能在这里见到你吗？除了关于……之外，我还想要与您多聊一会儿。我是认真地。”

亚瑟对着他微笑。

“我得走了。”这是真的，他必须要回家安排接下来一周的工作，以便能在下个周六回到这里。

“噢！”

“但我会在下周回来。”亚瑟补充说，试图在马修的脸上分辨他的表情。“我想我会在这里见到你的，对吧？”

“当然。”

“那么，之后再见。马特。”

“再见，亚瑟。”

亚瑟朝他露出一个微笑，转身走上离开的路。

* * *

_亚瑟：_

_是否曾有人问过你，如果能回到过去并避免一些行动，从而改变历史，你会做什么？当有人意识到我是谁、我是什么存在时，这就是我经常被问到的问题之一。我想这与永恒同等，在人类的眼中齐头并进。他们还问我许多历史学家希望了解（甚至愿意为此付出生命的代价）的一些问题，或者询问我能否说出这场或那场战争的真实情况。我并不会全部回答，关于后者，我认为有些事情最好不要说，只需要支持官方发布的正式版本。这样就不那么可怕了。_

_我确实不止一次的希望回到过去，改变一些标志性事件……这些年来令我们剧变的标志性事件。但是，你要知道，如果有人告诉我，他们有能力改变我的过去，我会告诉他们我不想改变任何事情。我度过了很多我宁愿忘记的痛苦时刻，与此同时，所有这些经历（好与坏）都是让我成为现在我的原因。谁知道我能改变过去的错误或操纵时间在不同的时间做某事，那我会变成什么样。我想那就不是我了。_

_你知道，在有些夜晚，我看到城市的灯光闪烁，想象我走过那些熟悉的街道，从过去的记忆中开始穿过它们，就像现在一样：当它们是小路和山丘时，周围没有房屋。我想象着穿过狭窄的小巷，穿过暗黑的街道，发现秘密通道，发现一些将我带到有趣地方的捷径。我这样做以来已经过了很长时间，就像是每天必须完成的义务那样。_

_弗朗西斯_

* * *

亚瑟在继续访问法兰西的时候会见了马特。他还见到了摩纳哥，这没什么好奇怪的。最终，他在普鲁士的陪同下与西班牙面对面，亚瑟能感觉到两人的目光紧紧盯着他，这尴尬极了，他在进入法兰西房间的路上就已经感觉到了他们的目光。这都是短暂的相遇，尽管有些比其他人更令人紧张，很快亚瑟就不再担心其他国家是否在法兰西的房子里见过他了。

在一个早晨，他甚至遇见了德意志和意大利，他们刚刚离开房屋，沿着通向城市的街道行走。他们三人在半途相遇，在属于法兰西房产附近的一棵树下对话。亚瑟正倚靠在树干上，其他两人距离他只有几步之遥。

“我认为我们应该聚在一起讨论这个问题。”德意志尴尬的轻轻拍了拍意大利的脑袋，低声说。意大利终于停止了抽泣，但他显然对法兰西现在的情况而感到震惊。

“你真的觉得这是合适的吗？”亚瑟双臂交叉，抱在胸前质问道。“你不认为这只会适得其反吗？我们没人知道实际发生了什么，然后召开一个只是为了在世界范围内引起恐慌的会议，毕竟它只谈论这一个问题。”

“如果你要说恐慌的话，已经出现了。”德意志补充说，“这个消息已经遍布了世界各地，成为当下的谈话中反复出现的话题。事实上，我最惊讶的是美国完全没有试图找出正在发生的事的原因，就这样鲁莽的冲了过来。”

“他只是想扮演英雄。”亚瑟评价道，德意志没有纠正他。“你能安排一场会议吗？”

德意志点点头。

“我的荣幸。”

亚瑟也点头回礼。

“那就好。当你已经能整理完关于会议的详细信息和细节之后就给我打电话。在此之前我将继续努力去找出问题所在。”亚瑟补充说，说完这句话以后他沉默了下来，不得不竭尽全力地阻止自己猛拍额头或是抱怨自己漏嘴。

“我不知道你正在调查这个问题。”意大利人说，他吸引了另外两个正在对话的人的注意。

亚瑟耸了耸肩。

“不然呢？为什么我要在这里？”

意大利张开嘴想要说点什么，但最后只是低下头。德意志用一只手拍拍他以表安慰，圈住他的肩膀几秒，又马上分开了几步。亚瑟几乎无法控制自己不笑出来，这两个家伙真的很微妙，他想。

“那么，我们就到此分开。”他伸开双臂，挥手向另外两个人道别，然后继续前往弗朗西斯那里。

他已经进行了几次访问，起初亚瑟一直都不愿意，但最后他不得不承认，自己主动地去打开房子的门，并进入房间，要比打扰皮卡第或者任何正在艰苦工作的人类要容易得多。

那个时候他也是这样做的，打开房子的门，然后短暂的窥视了法兰西的会议室，那里的人们亲切的与他打招呼，脸上戴着礼貌的微笑。然后沿着通向法兰西房间的路走去，一边爬楼梯一边回顾着刚才与德意志说的，关于召开世界会议的谈话。客观的说，那应该是最好的：自从法兰西入睡的两个月来，没有人，甚至拥有信件的他，都没法弄清楚到底发生了什么。此外，如果和所有人在一起，他可能不得不谈论这些信件……而他并没有为此做好准备。

他走上台阶，沿着走廊到卧室去。当他进入时，在空气中闻到了法兰西曾经用过的古龙水之一的气味。他看着床上的国家，再次发现有人帮他换了衣服，当然，这人看样子也负责了香水的气味。有一会儿亚瑟很想知道到底是谁在完成这些事，但是几秒钟后，他决定放弃思考这个问题，无论他是谁，都一定非常尊重法兰西，才会以这种方式照顾他。

他关上身后的门，径直走向了窗户，多拉开了一点窗帘，好让更多光线进入。他还打开了一点窗户，以便空气更加流通。当他对房间的现状感到满意时，才走到了法兰西的床边，坐在椅子上。

“今天，我们要略微改变一些惯例。”他说，在几天前他就已经习惯了与法兰西对话，却得不到回答的事情，现在在安静的房间里只剩下他的声音，这已经很正常了。“以防万一你不记得，前几天我们读完了马洛*，因为他是最好的剧作家之一。我必须利用这个时间，给你读点当你醒着绝不会去看的书，然后把书留给你，看看你的榆木脑瓜是否可以通过梦境渗透学到一些东西。”

他补充道，放声大笑，似乎对此感到愉快。

他把手伸进了携带的背包，从中掏出一本书，脸上依然带着微笑。那本书有点旧，背后已经磨破了。他上周在沿着塞纳河散步时买了它，然后才返回家中，并对这次购买感到非常满意。它是那些陈旧但又保存的很好的版本之一，他很高兴能阅读这本。

“我相信你已经无数次的阅读过这本书了，但是有些小家伙告诉我，你可能会想再听一次。”亚瑟清了清嗓子，舒服的坐在座位上，开始读：“海底两万里。第一部分，第一章。”

自从亚瑟最后一次说法语以来已经过了很长时间，而且完全是他的自由意志。因此阅读开始的时候，他不得不偶尔停下来以适当的方式重复这些单词，但是渐渐的，他开始习惯于自己回忆的音素**，但依然没法经常使用，直到他能够流畅的阅读而不需要停顿。

在他读的时候，他瞥了一眼弗朗西斯，他的表情依然没有改变，呼吸缓慢，但至少是持续不断的。也许只是亚瑟的想象，但他看见弗朗西斯的脸时，他的脸看上去并没有其他情况下那么苍白，但这很可能是来自于那些穿过窗户传来的傍晚的光。

整个下午就在亚瑟的读书声和弗朗西斯的呼吸声之间过去。他唯一的停顿就是皮卡第敲门，并为他拿了点东西吃的时候（亚瑟一直吃了将近五分钟），当他下到厨房去归还那些脏盘子，并举起一杯水，他透过了透明的玻璃水杯看见了黄昏。他静静地看着夕阳，然后站起来关上窗户，拉上窗帘，在回到床边的途中打开了灯。

当他读完这本书的时候已经快晚上八点了。他的口舌干燥，嗓子酸涩，嘴唇和脸颊都泛着疲劳的酸痛，但他很高兴在今天之内读完了这本书。

“我还有很多书要读。”他合上书，并将它放置在床头柜上时说，“但我必须要回去，在我的图书馆里翻阅一下，因为我所拥有的版本（最重要的是他是英文的）要好得多。但是我想在这种情况下，我也可以用法语来读它们。此外，你不打断我然后批评我朗读的口音时，用你的语言来朗读会变得更加容易。你有听过自己说英语吗？啧，那是我一生至今听过最荒谬的东西。所以，我给你都一些东西，一些现实主义文学，一些诗歌和偶然的幻想。相信我，你的生活中需要一些魔法。”

亚瑟突然像是踩了刹车一样紧急的停了下来，然后再次看向床上的弗朗西斯。在两秒钟之后，大脑中停止运作的齿轮才开始转动，开始发出了咔哒声，一个接着一个的扣在一起。

“当然。”他喃喃自语。

在那之后他站起来离开了房间，去和唯二还留在房子里的皮卡第和伊夫道别。然后直接取消了过夜的计划，直接冲回酒店去收拾行李准备回家。

他还有太多事情需要调查。


	3. 梦境. Los sueños

**III. 梦境Los sueños**

亚瑟在一个星期天的下午醒来，享受自己一生中最糟糕的宿醉，尽管在过去的24小时里他没有尝到哪怕一滴酒。

他环顾四周，几乎迷失了方向，花了好几秒才意识到自己正躺在房子的地下室里，半开的房门之外几乎没有照明。他用力眨了眨眼，好使眼睛更好的在黑暗中聚焦，并逐渐识别出几个小时前他使用过的那些材料：蜡烛、地面上的粉笔标记，最重要的是他的魔咒——以及咒语书。正是后者在帮助他完全清醒过来。

最后，他小心翼翼地站起来，拿起那本书，看着翻开的页面深深叹了口气。

自从他上一次尝试这些神奇的魔法以来已经过了很久，他感到自己的魔力都有些生锈，他真的不记得上一次使用魔法是什么时候，或是当时魔法带来的那些副作用。他不想怀疑自己的能力，也不能确定自己的魔咒是否还有效，为此他不得不等上几个小时。

他等了几秒才站起来，拍去衣服上的灰尘，把那本魔法书给带到附近的桌子上去，想了想，又举起蜡烛，试图把地面上的粉笔痕迹给清理掉。

最后亚瑟什么也没做，没有清洗地板，也把这些东西给收拾起来，他完全感受不到清理地下室的欲望，因此选择把所有东西都留在那里转身就走。即便这意味着在那个他几乎不打扫的地方会留下更多的杂物，这些就留给以后的自己慢慢操心。

亚瑟从地下室走出来，径直的走向房间。他必须得服用一些止痛药，再好好洗个澡，来清除那些粘在脸颊和手上的灰尘。

这些花了他近一个小时：服用止痛药、洗澡，然后是一顿清淡的晚餐，头痛和全身不适的感觉已经完全消失。

在睡觉前他又去了趟书房。取出信箱，把它放在桌上，小心翼翼地打开，然后凝视着里面。

几天前他用有弹性的缎带把信给分装在了两个包裹中：一边是他已经读过的信件，而另一边正等待着他拆开自己。他拿起最后读过的信件的下一封，把盒子给推到一边。他一步步的遵循着自己过去的举动，这已经几乎成了一种仪式：寻找拆信刀，慢慢的划开信封的一侧，取出里面的纸，慢慢的把它在桌上抚平，仔细阅读，然后更仔细地阅读。

_亚瑟：_

_今天，我在伦敦的街道上漫无目的的散步。这很奇怪，因为我已经很久没有再这样做过了。我指的是漫无目的的闲逛，因为在过去我们总会有一个目的地，通常是准备去参加那些会议：我们都假装自己很讨厌它们，但事实上它们有趣极了，至少对我来说。_

_我大胆地说，对你而言，它们也并非像是其他人看见的那样可怕或者无聊。_

_相信我，我比你想象的更善于观察。有时候，尤其是当我们在开会的时候，我能注意到你什么时候会露出微笑，什么时候你的眼神不再那么警惕而充满敌意，什么时候你的姿势更加放松。我不知道你自己是否注意到过，但对我来说，这很明显，即便你一直声称不喜欢与我在一起，但也已经觉得我们之间的交往已经不像是以前那样可怕了。_

_我也一样。我知道说这话真的很怪，但我正在利用墨水与纸张给予我的自由来谈论它，而不是正在利用笔尖与自己打架。_

_但这不是我想说的，至少不完全是。我得重复一下我在这封信开头所写的内容：今天，我在伦敦散步，而我很喜欢它。令人惊讶的是，天气并不像是过去我来到你的领土时那样的糟糕，我可以说，我比以往的任何时候都更喜欢现在，我与人们相会，与素未谋面的人们擦肩而过，我去欣赏一些属于你的历史遗迹。我已经很久没有像今天这样去参观塔楼或者圣保罗了。我走了好几个小时，甚至错过了回程的火车，但我不在乎。这种经历让我意识到，我们从来没有因为“只是想要”这种单纯的理由一起走过你的街道或是我的街道。也许在某一天，我们应该这样做一次，你不觉得吗？_

_啊，当然，通过信件来跟你交谈要容易的多，我可以谈论那些我永远不会谈论的话题。尽管我必须承认，有时候像平常那样面对面的交谈也并非我们想象的那么糟糕。_

_弗朗西斯_

“当你睡着的时候，我也更容易跟你说话，因为我不必去面对你的反馈。”亚瑟喃喃道，摇了摇头。

他把这封信装在信封里，然后拿过盒子，把它与其他已经读过的信件一起装进对应的地方。他坐了几秒，然后才把盒子给放回办公室抽屉里的原定位置。像是对待盒子中已经读过的其他信件一样，亚瑟悄无声息又有条不紊的完成了这一系列的工作。

他站起来，离开书房去自己的房间，第二天的日程已经被安排的满满当当，如果还想在这周去见法兰西，就必须得在周末前多做一些事。

直到他躺在床上，灯光熄灭，即将入睡时，他才意识到自己一直没有停止微笑。

* * *

亚瑟一睁开眼睛就知道，自己一定还在睡觉，在这一刻他所看见的一切都不是真实的。

毕竟，充斥着梦境的古怪细节无一不在宣告着自己与现实的割裂。有时它们是一个完整的场景，有时是日常生活中的不同颜色或者气味，再或者就像此刻一样，你睁开眼睛，却发现460公里外一个熟睡许久的人几乎触手可及。

弗朗西斯站在他的面前，却只是凝视者风景。他背对着亚瑟，因此亚瑟得以有了一个默默观察他的机会。弗朗西斯穿着平常的休闲装，与最近几天见到他时身上穿的完全不一样。而他的头发被束成了一个低矮的马尾，像是为了更舒适的躺在床上而束起一样。更仔细地观察一下，亚瑟就意识到，出于某些原因，弗朗西斯赤脚站在这里。

弗朗西斯没有转过身看他。

“所以你一直都在这儿，” 亚瑟，等待了几秒钟。

唯有沉默回应他。 

他皱了皱眉，小心翼翼地前进，直到与弗朗西斯只剩下几步之遥，弗朗西斯继续装作视而不见，转过身不去看他。这让亚瑟犹豫了一下，最后走了上去，站在他的身旁，仅有一步之遥，然后停下来，试图用法兰西的视角去观察，去观察他到底带着如此浓厚的兴趣在注视着的东西，这甚至能让他一直忽视亚瑟。

亚瑟对于自己看见巴黎并不感到奇怪，即便那是一个来自过去的古老巴黎。

如果法兰西的来信是一个指向标，那么这条路的终点如此令人怀念也是自然。

“巴黎，你是多么的有创意。”他评论道。

什么都没发生。

法兰西没有回应他。

亚瑟转过身去，仔细地注视着弗朗西斯的脸。尽管每次拜访的时候他都会观察这张脸，以观察他是否任何变化，但是看着他睁开眼睛就已经足够不同。他的视线看起来若有所失，固定在亚瑟完全无法推断出距离的地方。也许是在看埃菲尔铁塔，也许是再看赛纳河上的其他地方，再或许他根本没有在看任何具体的东西。

他就这样安静的双臂交叉，直视前方。

很明显法兰西无法感觉到亚瑟的存在，因此试图与他交谈也毫无意义。

亚瑟清楚这一点，但几分钟后，他还是忍不住再次开口了。

“听着，我觉得一直在这儿，一点意思都没有。”亚瑟说，“在任何时间和任何情况下，我都不想出现在你的梦中……上帝，这听起来多么可怕。”

他自言自语道，然后清了清自己的嗓子：“但是绝境只能采取绝技，呃，我并不是说我已经陷入绝境或是感到绝望，或是类似的感觉，当然不是。”

他急忙澄清。

“但是随着时间的流逝，更多的人类开始对你的事情感到担心，当然，还有我们。”

最后一句话也是真的，毕竟已经有好几个国家知道了这个情况，尽管尚未进行正式讨论（亚瑟至今都还没有与德意志进一步交流，也没弄清楚他们之后要组织的会议的内容），不确定性依旧普遍存在。当然，其中还不包括那些不得不在完全盲目的情况下去完成工作的可怜人类。

“他们就是我在这里的原因。”他继续说，“以某种方式找出你的问题也已经完全成为了我的责任。我不知道这行不行得通，但没有人警告过我说不能使用魔法。”

说了这些话之后，他继续陷入了沉默。几分钟后，亚瑟才再次看向弗朗西斯，他既没有改变姿势，也没有改变表情，几乎像是个时装店的塑料模特，令亚瑟不得不抑制着由内心引发的颤抖。

时间又过了几分钟，他感到指尖传来一种刺痛感，就像是麻木的四肢终于开始恢复活动能力，因此他假设自己将被迫从梦中醒来。他最后一次转头看向梦境的主人，看向弗朗西斯，当他意识到正在发生的事时，梦醒了。

亚瑟慢慢睁开眼睛，发现自己仍在房间中。

天已经亮了，这意味着弗朗西斯梦中的几分钟，在现实生活中却有几个小时。亚瑟缓缓起身，坐在床上直打哈欠。他和上床前同样的疲惫不堪，这大约是咒语的副作用之一。

亚瑟真希望他不必一直重复这个魔法，因为他不愿意仅仅是为了把波诺弗瓦带回来而消耗掉所有的精力。他转过脸去看床头柜上的闹钟，看见现在还早，才松了口气。

事实上，他不能再二次入睡，以现在的状态每天工作不迟到就很不错了。

半个小时后，他才站起来。

亚瑟希望在白天的时候疲倦能离开自己，并且开始在心里做计划，以便更好地安排自己的时间。如果他不想要整周都精疲力竭，那么他必须的要早点休息。

当亚瑟准备去洗个澡时，他才想到，或多或少自己的咒语已经开始起作用了。他原本应当在梦中和弗朗西斯交流，并且一劳永逸的直接质问他到底发生了什么事，只可惜他的魔法可能比最初自己想象的还要生锈。

他依旧寄期望于这些信件，希望能从中找到钥匙，以便他解开正在另一个国家发生的谜团。

* * *

自弗朗西斯入睡以来已经有两个半月了，在他的周边也开始出现了奇怪的现象。

这个国家的人们总是紧张、不安，毫无理由。亚瑟在他最后一次访问法国领土的时候意识到了这一点，人们看起来浑浑噩噩，一直在分神，法国的每一天都比前一天更加陌生，这是显而易见的。他们几乎就像是亚瑟在梦中见到的法兰西一样迷茫。即便人们确实在活动、交谈，与周围互相发生反应，但是他们仍然不可避免地让亚瑟想起了梦中的弗朗西斯，以及那道怅然若失地凝视着远方的目光。

进入梦中并没有帮助他弄清楚那个国家到底怎么了。

有些梦境看起来像是回忆，或者在暗示弗朗西斯在他的一些信件中写到的东西。大多数时候他们与亚瑟第一次见到的梦境差不多，波诺弗瓦仅仅是站着，并且凝视远方的某处。偶尔他会改变脚下的风景，改变身上的衣服（然而他总是打赤脚，这只让谜团变得更大了）。有时候还会出现其他人：一些历史人物，亚瑟记得的人，或是一些他不记得或者可能从未听说过那些人。还有些时候，法兰西、西班牙，还有意大利，以小孩子的样子出现在梦中，甚至有一次，出现了小时候的自己，然后很快就消失，取而代之是一个模糊的场景，就像超现实主义的图像一般光怪陆离。

所有的梦境、回忆，或是它们留下的任何东西，都比以前更加的难以解读。它们之间唯一的共同之处就是看上去就像是电影：亚瑟和弗朗西斯都身处电影之中，又被禁止参与进去。

他们只不过是坐在银幕之外观剧的观众而已。

不管人们在他的梦境中以怎样的形态出现，也不管他们看起来有多奇怪，都值得蓬皮杜中心为他们画一幅画。

法兰西依旧没有任何反应。在波诺弗瓦那里，亚瑟依旧处于被忽视的状态，就像他并非真正身处于此。即便亚瑟直接对他说话，或者去干预那些前来交流的人的谈话，他们也没有意识到亚瑟同样在梦中，波诺弗瓦也没有意识到自己的存在。

唯一有所改善的是，现在他已经习惯了这些咒语，可以更轻易的施展他而不会觉得自己的头马上就要被爆破或者被拖拉机碾着满地跑。他仍然会在醒来的时候感到疲倦，但是他渐渐学会了管理精力的更好办法，这使得他不会每次因为进入梦中而精疲力竭。

另一方面，亚瑟越来越频繁的访问法国。如果说以前一周只会去一天，现在便是只要有可能，他就会在巴黎度过整个周末。到目前为止，亚瑟还没有遵守与皮卡第的约定留在法兰西的家里过夜，但他不得不承认，这个想法随着他的每次拜访变得愈加诱人。

当然，只是出于方便，不为别的。

连续两三天往返于旅馆房间与法兰西的家之间已经变得疲惫不堪。

亚瑟叹了口气，从手里的书上抬起头，看向身边那具毫无生气的躯壳，仔细地端详着法兰西。他一直都在身边，这么近的地方，为这样一具充满惰性的尸体阅读。法兰西的胸腔像是过去几个月一样缓慢的起伏，他的脸上依然无法展现任何情绪，唯一不同的是，他开始蓄起了一点胡子。不管是谁负责刮胡子，他一定好几天没有来完成自己的工作了。如果让弗朗西斯在这种被粗心大意的照料下，以这样的邋遢状态照镜子，他肯定会为此生气，这个想法让亚瑟笑了出来。

“我猜你一点都不想看见这样的景象。”亚瑟低声说，停顿了一下，仿佛在等待着答案，虽然他清楚这不会发生。

几秒钟后，他把书扣在床头柜上，书脊朝上。他站起来，向着法兰西的床靠近了一步。

“你的人们越来越忙了，所以你得尽快回来，好吗？看看你自己这可笑的摸样，你不能等着别人为你做所有事。”他补充道，伸出手撇开了一绺遮住法兰西前额的头发，然后才意识到自己在做什么，像是过去发生过的一样僵硬的停下，甚至后退了一步离开床边。

他用力咽了一口，对自己差点要做的事情感到不舒服，他突然意识到只有自己和弗朗西斯两个人在房间中的这个事实是如此亲密。在这一瞬间他想起波诺弗瓦在信中写的那些话，不得不承认他说的是真的：对于两个据称如此憎恨对方的生物，他们的确总能在最坏的时候待在一起。

几乎是立刻，亚瑟皱起了眉，意识到自己在思考一些多么荒谬的事情（柯克兰，你已经不是五百岁了，最好表现得像个成年人）。最终他回到了床边，微微俯身，撑着床，目光锁定在了弗朗西斯的脸上。

或许。

他想，在两个半月的时间里，在所有的拜访、信件，和梦境里，他应该承认与弗朗西斯在一起并不像过去一直以为的那样令人不快。他不知道该怎么整理思绪，但是又很清楚一件事：他无法想象自己会承认这件事，只是对于自己而言，光是承认就如此可怕。

“我开始累了。”他说，“我这么说不仅是因为我经常得大老远的从英国赶来看你，还因为我越来越不知道到底发生了什么，是什么让你这样沉睡不醒。你的信和你的梦都不能帮助我去了解真正发生的事情，恰恰相反，他们只会让我更加困惑。”

“只有你才会去做这样一无所用的梦。”

亚瑟无法忽视自己的声调与语气，那和他平常的不太一样，近乎深情，近乎恶心。亚瑟选择假装不知道这件事，继续专注于对面前那个毫无生气的身体说话。

“难以置信的是，我真的看见了其中的几个，却没有任何一个是有帮助的。你明明可以…你至少在其中跟我说哪怕一句话，但你不。看起来只是这样的要求都让你觉得为难。”

他在起身前停顿了一下，然后站起来，从床头柜上拿起那本书，并把它给合上放回远处。他打算在下次访问弗朗西斯的时候继续读它，因此没有必要把它带回家。

亚瑟扯了扯衣角，拉直了衣服，最后看了一眼法兰西，关上了身后的门。

* * *

_亚瑟：_

_我在蒙马特的房子住了差不多三十年。我喜欢这个城市，甚至喜欢那些偏远的乡下和被边缘化地地区。有一段时间，我惊讶于人类的韧性，但蒙马特依旧是我喜欢的地方，这里的波西米亚风，以及所有的一切。啊，那是什么时代来着？十九世纪，或是二十世纪初。_

_我知道，并不是所有的事情都很好。但我记得所有走过这些街道的艺术家，住在这里的艺术家，他们在创作的时候总是允许我陪着他们……即便是那些不愿意这样做的人，这一切都令我怀念。_

_我喜欢漫步在街道上，这让我回想起过去。没多少人知道，但我想要保护这个空间，把它献给艺术，让他的街道更加接近于十九世纪和二十世纪初的模样，我绝不会为此感到后悔。类似的事情会发生在你身上吗？谨慎的干预人类，一边保留领土内某个时候很喜欢的区域。就像是重建环球剧院？我一直认为你和它有很大关系，因为它看起来真的和原始版本非常相似。_

_这些天来我最喜欢住在这里：回到这个社区，在陡峭的街道上漫步，在远离人群的地方喝咖啡，坐在广场或者花园之中。有时候我甚至会走到爱墙附近，看看有多少人在这里呼唤爱情。你记得她吗？我是说，用大约三百多种语言写着“我爱你”的那堵墙。我知道你肯定听说过这里，因为弗雷德里克在实现自己的想法时，我一直在跟你谈论它。_

_我不知道你是否亲自来过这里。_

_我想知道你是否会想和我一起走过这个地方。我想向你展示的东西比游客能参观的更多：在这个街道上发生的过去，在世界上的任何地方都见不到他们的踪迹，只有我记得。当这些房屋被长期遗弃时，当他们的主人到了别的地方去以后，只剩下我一人依旧记得他们的过去。_

_能够和你面对面的谈论这些事，而不是通过信件的话，那真好啊。一劳永逸的摧毁将我们分隔的无形高墙那将是多么的美妙。_

_弗朗西斯_

* * *

在一个下午，亚瑟又一次拜访了弗朗西斯。

他决定尝试一些过去从未尝试过的事情：与弗朗西斯在一同一个物理空间内进入弗朗西斯的梦境。平时他总是在家里施展魔法，如果缩短距离有助于让他在另一个国家的潜意识中过的更加轻松，他姑且愿意尝试一下。

亚瑟考虑过锁上房间的门，但他最后选择了什么也不动。如果有人进来看见他在弗朗西斯身边的椅子上睡着了，那确实很尴尬，但至少他不必给出任何解释，毕竟人人都会在一个令人困倦的下午打盹。但如果他把自己和弗朗西斯两个人锁进房间里，而有人试图进来的时候，就必须解释为什么了。亚瑟甚至连想象都不愿意去想，如果有人发现他把自己平白无故锁进法兰西的房间里时会说些什么。

在做好心理准备以后，他便把椅子推到床边，直到它完全贴在床的边缘，然后坐在椅子上张开双臂。他已经习惯了魔法，习惯了这些让他进入弗朗西斯的梦境的咒语，现在已经不需要魔法阵、蜡烛，或是他的魔导书就可以做到。他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，用清晰的声音念出了能让他进入梦境的咒语。

之后，他只需要等待着梦境带来的困倦一点点击败他。

当亚瑟在弗朗西斯的梦境中醒来时，他意识到与过去见过的梦境相比，现在的情况有所不同。首先法兰西不再像是过去那样紧张，而是保持着一个更加放松的姿势，双手也随意的插在裤子的口袋里。其次，这是他迄今为止见过最奇怪的梦，就像是身处于德拉克洛瓦的一幅画中。在这场梦境中，亚瑟可以清晰地看见，距离他几步之遥的不再是法兰西，而是一个身着白衣的女人（从任何意义上，英格兰都不认识她），她正在一次又一次的重复着liberté, égalité, fraternité*。

亚瑟走到弗朗西斯的身旁，与他站在一起。尽管他知道这是无用的，但从某种意义上而言，走到梦境的主人身边以他的视角去观察梦境已经像是一种例行公事。亚瑟花了几秒钟时间去看那个女人，然后她停止了八音盒上的装饰品一样的旋转，从一边走到另一边去，而梦的背景也在一点一点改变：现在他们身处于亚瑟完全不认识的建筑物内，而那个白衣女子依旧不停地说着那三个词。

“你不累吗？”

亚瑟吸了一口气，转身去看法兰西。这是他本人第一次在梦中说话，也是第一次没有露出那种空洞的表情，这让亚瑟感到不解。起初，亚瑟以为弗朗西斯正在与那个在梦中絮絮叨叨地女人说话，但很快他意识到这个问题是给他的。

尽管弗朗西斯没有转身去看自己，但很明显，他知道自己的存在，这与他在其他梦中见到的任何时候都不一样。

“你就不厌倦吗？总是到这里来。”弗朗西斯再次询问，与此同时的，亚瑟清了清嗓子回答他。

“行吧，如果某人愿意醒来，我就不必在这里了。”

弗朗西斯又陷入了沉默，直直望着前方。亚瑟充满怀疑的抱着自己的双臂，想知道距离他一步之遥的弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦到底是他潜意识的真实投射还是另一种仅存在于梦中的幻象映射。他多少次试图让他开口说话？而法兰西直到现在才以自己的自由意愿与他进行交流，这太奇怪了。

两个人继续注视着面前的场景，女人一次又一次的喃喃低语着自由、平等、博爱。场景又变了，他们现在正在一个装满了镜子的大厅里，女人和他们都在其中被无限折射。

“我一直觉得你的梦境就跟你本人一样奇怪。”亚瑟低声说，打破了这片沉默。

“而我，我一直以为你对我的梦境应该是不感兴趣的。”弗朗西斯回答他。

亚瑟眯起眼睛。

“当然，我不感兴趣。”他回答道。

弗朗西斯侧身对着他微笑，然后将目光重新投向了自己的梦境。

“当然。”他重复道，尽管他的声音听起来很累，几乎要现场罢工。“所以为什么你在这里？”

“为了共同利益。”

弗朗西斯用鼻子哼了一声。

“你现在才打算英雄吗？英格兰，这个词跟你一点都不相配，把它留给美国或是其他任何人吧。”

亚瑟没有回答他。

他沉默了，站在弗朗西斯的身旁，两个人静静地看着那些光怪陆离地镜头一个接着一个闪过，就像是看电影一样。几分钟后，那名女子终于消失了，尽管她的声音还回响了了一阵，飘渺无根地渐行渐远，直到最后消失在了梦境尽头。

在之后短短的几秒钟内，整个世界好像只剩下了他们两人，空旷无垠，一片死寂，这是亚瑟从未经历过的最深沉的寂静，哪怕是在他不断地去拜访弗朗西斯试图与他交谈却得不到答案的日子里，也没有任何一刻能像这几秒这样寂静。

在那个安静的时刻重亚瑟尝试再次开口，不为别的，只是为了消除这股包围着他们的压倒性沉默。但他不知道能说什么，哪怕胡说八道也行，只要别再把他浸泡在这种空虚的气氛之中，什么都好。或许他可以谈论上一个橄榄球季节，像个英国人一样谈论天气，或者前几天走向弗朗西斯的家的途中见到的那只猫。毕竟，每周亚瑟都会试图与弗朗西斯谈论一些无关紧要的话题，他甚至想要告诉他自己拿到了那些不打算寄出的信，正在阅读，并且他已经开始理解弗朗西斯在其中写的一些东西。他还考虑过向弗朗西斯描述他见过的那些梦，想知道为什么有些梦境看起来比其他梦境更加真实，并向他提出更多关于梦境的问题，以及……

“等等。”他说，转向弗朗西斯，紧紧皱起眉头，他意识到了一些极为重要的事，而这个举动也让弗朗西斯转身面对他。“你问我，是否厌倦进入你的梦境……这是否意味着一直以来我跟你交谈的时候，你只是假装听不见我的话？你知道我在那里？然后只是把我丢在一边，让我像个傻子一样滔滔不绝的自说自话？你真是个……”

在这一刻亚瑟醒了。

他沮丧的环顾四周，回忆起自己正在弗朗西斯的房间里，他在巴黎，而不是在伦敦。他眨了眨眼，努力习惯了房间的黑暗，这再次证明了梦境与现实有着不同的时空性：在他和弗朗西斯相处的几分钟里，时光飞逝，夜色弥漫。那个尴尬的入睡姿势让亚瑟忍不住抱怨自己的愚蠢，才小心地站起来，伸展双臂看看自己是不是已经没有那么麻木了。

然后他把注意力转向了床上的弗朗西斯，他依旧在沉睡，他的脸就像是每一次拜访时见到的那样平静，尽管脸颊看起来已经不像是过去那样苍白。这可能是由于房间内部比亚瑟过去来拜访的时候更加温暖。

“如果你一直能看得见我，却让我像个傻子一样自言自语，那你就是个天杀的王八蛋。但我不会对此感到惊讶，你一直热衷于让我看起来像个无可救药的傻瓜。”

尽管进入波诺弗瓦的梦中并没有多大帮助，但是至少在这天晚上，亚瑟发现了一些东西：在梦中的弗朗西斯确实能意识到他的存在。

虽然弗朗西斯有可能真的是个纯种混球，但也可能是因为场所不同而引发的，毕竟他们现在物理上的在同一个地方。这虽然不能解释对方如此难以捉摸的态度，但可能是目前围绕着谜团所产生的众多问题的答案至一。

这是否意味着弗朗西斯是自愿留在他的梦境世界之中？那是就他逃避现实生活的方式吗？弗朗西斯到底是在现实生活中发生了什么，才决定要把自己困在梦境之中？

亚瑟叹了口气。他原本不应该卷入这件事太多，但由于只有他手中拿着那些秘密信件，最重要的核心线索，他身为侦探的那一面绝不会轻易放过自己。

于是他打开床头柜上的灯，转身去看了一眼弗朗西斯，然后悄无声息的走向窗户以拉上窗帘。在他这样做的时候，他看见有两个人从弗朗西斯的家里走出来，尽管由于黑暗和高度的缘故，他无法辨认那都是谁。

他退回房间深处。

“我会让你醒来。”亚瑟说，他的声音听起来如此严肃，甚至连自己都对此感到吃惊。“我才不在乎你想不想，但是弗朗西斯，我要带你回来。”

亚瑟看着弗朗西斯，倒退的走了几步到门口去，离开房间，小心翼翼地关上了身后的门。他慢慢地走下楼，试图去找到一个可以对话的人，几分钟后，就在厨房的吧台前找到了皮卡第。

在进入厨房之前亚瑟停下了脚步，第一次仔细观察了这个到处都充满着“弗朗西斯感”的地方。它的布局简单，但又优雅至极，配有各式各样的家具和电器，它们看起来有被妥善保管。与亚瑟在伦敦所拥有的那个厨房不同，在这个厨房里，亚瑟能感觉到他可能是个聚会场所，一个经常被使用的地方，不难想象波诺弗瓦在这里花了很长时间来准备料理。

“英格兰先生？英格兰先生，一切都还好吗？”

亚瑟摇了摇头，让脑子清醒一点，然后才走进厨房。他看见皮卡第的手里拿着一杯水，直到刚才，他似乎都还在一个小笔记本上记录着什么。亚瑟再次对这个人感到无尽的钦佩，并感到有些惊讶——他意识到自己也在为皮卡第而感到骄傲，即便他不一定有资格。正是因为皮卡第拥有极强的处理紧急状况的能力，才能如此顺利地接管了本该由法兰西来完成的工作。

“今天待的时间真久啊。”那名可敬的员工说，“到了这个时间，通常只剩下我还在这里了。”

“你住在这里吗？”亚瑟问。

皮卡第摇了摇头。

“没有，我住在附近，法兰西先生给了我们一些他在蒙马特的公寓，作为我们工作的报酬。他称其为一辈子的礼物。伊夫是唯一一个住的远一些的人，但我们其他人都住在附近。所以我可以熬夜加班，然后提早到达。”

“你不觉得留在这里更轻松吗？”

皮卡第向他微笑。

“的确轻松得多，但回家休息几个小时也是一件好事。别误会，先生，我很荣幸能够为我的国家提供服务，但我也享受独属自己的时间，而不必拼命考虑在法兰西先生回来前我们所承担的重大责任。”

“这对于你真的很不公平。”亚瑟说，而皮卡第只是对着他微笑、微笑，然后微笑。

“我想您不是来这里问我这些的。”

亚瑟这才想起他来到这里的原因，但是皮卡第的这些话让他如鲠在喉，他感到有些不舒服。

“不，真的就只是这些。”

“英格兰先生，就连我也能听出你在说谎。”皮卡第说，“我能帮你点什么吗？或许你想要晚餐或者吃点什么？”

“不，不是这个。”

皮卡第静静地等待着他的回答。亚瑟轻哼了一下，似乎对自己将要说出的话感到挫败又沮丧，朝着面前的男人走去。

“当我最初来见法兰西的时候，你提到我可以留在这里。”他说，“留在这个城市，或者这里。”

“啊！”皮卡第大叫了一声，“当然，我当然记得。需要我借给您法兰西先生名下的房产之一以便您留在巴黎过夜吗？”

“不，不是这个意思。”

“我可以留在这里吗？这个房子里。”

“今晚？”

“事实上，可能是好几个晚上。”

皮卡第惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，亚瑟不会责怪他的失礼，毕竟他自己也对自己脱口而出的话感到震惊。

亚瑟等待了他几秒，沉默变得越来越让人不适，最后他问道：“可以吗？”

皮卡第几乎是跳了起来：“哦，啊！当然可以！现在我就去准备客房……”

“谢谢。”英格兰打断了他的话。“但不是今晚，今晚我还有地方可以住。我打算明天回家，去买些东西，本周我得专注于工作。但如果有紧急情况，联络我，我会立刻回来。”

皮卡第点点头。

“没问题。那么明天我就会为您准备好一切。”

“非常感谢，我现在必须离开了。尽量不要工作到太晚，好吗？你必须得休息。”

那个法国男人对他露出微笑。

“我尽量，我会尽力不要太晚离开。”

亚瑟点点头，直觉告诉他皮卡第绝不会听他的话，他依旧会在房子里待到深夜，但他也没资格开口指责，这里甚至不是他的领土。

“我送你去门口。”皮卡第说。

亚瑟想说没有必要，但最后他还是选择了什么也没说，只是默默的点了点头。

这个年轻人从他原本坐着的吧台边站起来，陪着亚瑟来到房子地入口。在离开之前，亚瑟转身说：“我会确保那家伙知道你这些天的努力。”

“哦，不，不需要这样，我……”

“这是必要的。”亚瑟打断他。“法兰西必须得知道人们对他有多关心，清楚他的人民愿意为他做到什么地步。”

皮卡第没有立刻回应他，但是脸上浮现了淡淡的微笑。

“之后见。”亚瑟说完，转身就准备离开。

“英格兰先生。”

亚瑟停下脚步，困惑的转向皮卡第。

“法兰西先生还必须得知道你对他有多关心，以及你愿意为他做到什么地步。”

亚瑟说不出话，他的喉咙就像是被堵上了，就算去清嗓子也无济于事，最后只好缓慢又微不可见的点了点头。

“晚安。”

“晚安，先生，一路顺风。”

* * *

“所以你不打算回去。”

亚瑟甚至不愿意回答，面对弗朗西斯的这种爱理不理的烦人态度，他忍不住翻了个白眼，却依然缩短了一点他们之间的距离。面前的场景与其他日子所见的不同：他们身处一个绿色的山丘上，在远处，他可以看见几个小小的影子。

“那是什么？”亚瑟凝视着梦境问道，与其他时候相比，这个梦境看起来过于正常。“今天没有你洗脑循环的座右铭或是什么装扮成20世纪前卫艺术的寓言吗？”

弗朗西斯轻笑着，这引起了亚瑟的注意。尽管从弗朗西斯入睡还不到三个月，但亚瑟总觉得距离最后一次听见他的笑声已经过去了好几年。

“Non，mon cher.今天不会有寓言或是什么超现实作品。”

“谢天谢地，他们开始变得无聊了。”

“如果你非要这么说的话，随便你。”

亚瑟又沉默了。与上一次他在弗朗西斯梦中不同，这种沉默并不沉重。这更像是他独自来到房间中拜访他的时候。

亚瑟现在已经习惯了寂静，习惯只有他们二人在一起时的只剩下呼吸的宁静。

“顺便问一下，你是怎么做到的？我是指这样无礼的闯入我的梦中。”法兰西问。

“魔法。”

弗朗西斯摇摇头，脸上露出一丝微笑。

“没有别的能让我大吃一惊的答案了吗？”

亚瑟则用另一个问题回答了他。

“你什么时候知道我可以进入你的梦境？”

“自从第一次以来。”

亚瑟皱起眉头，正打算诅咒这个家伙，却又停了下来。弗朗西斯能如此配合的回答他的问题就已经谢天谢地，他不想冒险让弗朗西斯继续沉默或是被赶出梦境。

“但我不能跟你说话。”弗朗西斯突然说。

“什么？”

“我知道你在那里，虽然声音模糊不清，但我确实听见了，而且能感觉到是你在跟我说话，尽管我从未听清你想跟我说什么。”弗朗西斯转过身去看他，“所以为什么现在我们能够对话？”

亚瑟像是侦探一样抱着手臂若有所思。

“也许是因为距离。”

“头几次你在家里用的魔法吗？”

亚瑟点点头，依然在思考。

“现在呢？”

“在隔壁房间。”

看样子想要在梦中进行交流，他们有靠近的必要，亚瑟想。在上一次对话之后他就已经考虑到了，当时他在床边的椅子上入眠。他在脑海中记下这一点，并试图找到一个方法，好让这个特殊的咒语变得能无视距离的让施咒者与梦境的主人交流。现在的情况并不是很方便。

也许我应该稍微修改一下咒语的组成，或者说，也许应该要从梦境的主人身上得到一些可以用于联系的东西……

亚瑟突然意识到周围的沉默，立刻抬头去寻找弗朗西斯是否还在自己身边。是的，波诺弗瓦仍然与他面对面的站着，只是用一种亚瑟不知道该如何描述的复杂表情看着他。

“怎么了？”

弗朗西斯继续用那种古怪的表情看着他，这让亚瑟变得有点不舒服。

“你是说，你在我家？就在我隔壁的房间里？”

亚瑟张了张嘴，感到自己的脸颊似乎发烫了。他几乎是立刻转移了视线，试图表现出远处依稀可见的两个人影热烈的兴趣，尽管他们本来就一直向着亚瑟和弗朗西斯站立的地方走来。

“你是怎么进来的？”弗朗西斯问，亚瑟大胆的从眼角的余光去窥视弗朗西斯，期待他脸上依旧表露着那种空洞而难以捉摸的表情然后把一切恢复如初，但他惊奇的发现，弗朗西斯跟他一起，微笑着把注意力转向了前方。

“皮卡第。”亚瑟小声说。

弗朗西斯放声大笑，又试图用一只手捂住嘴来掩盖自己抑制不住的愉悦。

“你知道那不是他的真名对吗？”他笑着问。

“我知道！但我又不知道他的真名叫什么，我们都见了多次，现在才问也太失礼了。”亚瑟说，“所以他的名字叫什么？”

“皮卡第。”弗朗西斯丝毫不打算掩饰自己的笑意，这让亚瑟感到很烦躁。

“所以为什么他会允许你睡在我的旁边？”弗朗西斯继续说，“你就这么想见我？”

“相信我，绝对不是。”英格兰回答他，“就算在过去的三个月中我来见你的次数几乎比过去十年加起来还要多，这也并不意味着我有多想见你。”

“三个月？”

“对，三个月。”

“我睡了三个月？”

“还不止。”亚瑟点点头。

弗朗西斯看起来困惑极了，他慢慢曲下身，坐在草地上，像小孩子一样抱着双腿，把下巴靠在膝盖上嘟囔着：“我还以为只有几天。”

亚瑟也在他的旁边坐下。

“你应该注意到了，梦境中的时间与现实世界截然不同。”他停顿了一下。“所以呢？”

“什么？”

“现在你能告诉我发生什么事以至于你非得要给自己做个囚笼，把自己锁进梦境之中了吗？”

弗朗西斯似乎对这个问题感到惊讶。

“这……我不知道？”

“我想你肯定知道。”

“这很复杂，难以解释。”

“那我就等到你的身体在现实世界中醒来之后在慢慢听你解释，我在这里已经没有别的事可做了，毕竟你的梦总是很怪。”亚瑟补充说，仿佛为了证明这个，他抬了抬下巴示意前方，那两个紧紧相随的人影依然在行走，却没有实质上的靠近他们，哪怕一厘米。

“有时候我总会忘记你能有多固执。”

“我也是。所以你觉得我为什么不厌其烦地出现在这里？”

弗朗西斯叹了口气。

“我不知道，英格兰，真不知道。”

“我累了，有一天我突然意识到我很累。这不是身体上的疲惫，因为我知道身体上的疲惫是一种怎样地感觉，而当时我感受到的疲惫远胜于它。以至于我无论多么努力的强迫自己睁开眼睛，眼睛都会自己闭上。不，他们是截然不同的，完全不同的另一种疲惫。”

“你能对它做出一个形容吗？”

“正如我的灵魂沉重。”

弗朗西斯低声说。

“在入睡之前我在脑海中回忆自己经历过的一切，从我出现在这个世界上开始直到我醒着的最后一天。我老了，精疲力竭，我想起我失去的人，想起我做不到的事，想起我是谁……这些真是太过分了。”

亚瑟无声地看着他。

他注意到弗朗西斯的脸上反映出那个国家所描述的那种疲惫，注意到他眉心上的皱纹，虽然很浅，但是已经有了细小的痕迹。他看见他的肩膀垂落下来，好像背负着一个巨大的、看不见的重担。或许他应当为弗朗西斯感到难过。

于是他开口：“这全都是为了你个人的利益，你真的过于人性化了。”

弗朗西斯微微皱了皱眉，但是没有对这句话发表任何反驳。

“那你想怎样？”亚瑟问，“就这样抱着膝盖永远坐在这里吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你必须知道。这场疯狂赌盘的赌注很高，赌上一切不是你自己，而是你的人民，你的领土，你的自主权。”

“别烦我，亚瑟。”

这是弗朗西斯这么多年来第一次直呼他身为人类的那个名字，而亚瑟不为所动，也没有生气。

“那就别逃，弗朗西斯。你的问题不会因为你决定睡觉而神奇的解决。也许你现在不需要担心那些问题，也不需要担心过去所有伤害过你的事情，但是当你醒来的时候，这些情绪都只会和潮水一样重新袭来，并且还会新增许多麻烦问题。”

“我是真没想到你难得关心我的方式就是像个老神父一样硬闯进梦中对我布教。”

“你别觉得自己有多重要到值得我为你做这些。”

“而你，你像以往一样把自己的情绪给防守的毫无死角，对吧？Mon cher？”

“随你怎么说。”亚瑟插嘴道，“反正你知道我说的都是对的。”

弗朗西斯叹了口气，然后停顿了很长时间，才低声回答说：“我知道，亚瑟，我知道。”

过了一会儿，亚瑟的注意力回到了梦里的形象上。奇怪的是，这两个身影在在远处停留了几分钟，然后越来越近。其中一个明显比另一个要高，他们走走停停，偶尔这个高个子会停下来，等着另一个跟上自己的脚步，反之亦然。几分钟后，他认出了这两个逐渐接近他们的人是谁，并开始无声的观察自己小时候的样子，身边还有一个年轻的弗朗西斯同行着。他试着不要过多的去思考自己出现在弗朗西斯地梦中这个事实，这也许只是回忆，但也可能意味着什么。

年轻的弗朗西斯加快了脚步，说着成年的亚瑟听不见的话。而那个小小的亚瑟则是用某种方式回应了他，他皱着眉头，可爱的扬起拳头。孩子们再次停下了脚步，梦境再一次改变了场景，成年地亚瑟和弗朗西斯反而像是梦境的装饰品一样一动不动。

现在，这两个孩子（尽管英格兰注意到，他们不在像先前的梦境中那样孩子气了：他注意到梦中的那个自我达到了弗朗西斯的肩膀，而不是之前够不及躯干的样子），他们在花的领域中栉比相邻。小弗朗西斯再次说出了英格兰听不见的话，然后放声大笑，转过身去在花丛中寻找着什么东西。梦中的小亚瑟无视了他一会儿，直到忍不住被好奇心所驱动，慢慢靠近弗朗西斯的方向。紧接着，梦中的弗朗西斯突然从花丛中拿出一束花冠，戴在了他的头上。

“这不是梦。”英格兰喃喃自语。在他的身边，法兰西正微笑着看着孩子们，肯定他的判断。

“是的，这不是梦。”

这是一个回忆。

亚瑟不知道确切的时间，但是他记得这一刻：这是弗朗西斯第一次给他做花冠。之后，更多的人来了，更多的事情发生着，更多的东西出现了，直到他们长大。

直到他们长大。

问题、争锋、恰好能够撕咬着对方的距离；互相伤害，互相残杀，身体上的疤痕，心灵上的疤痕。

“所以这些不全是梦，对吗？你全都记得。”

“看起来确实不全是。”

“你折磨你自己，痛下杀手的人却是你的潜意识。”

“如果我们有酒，我只能告诉你‘Santé！’**。”

“只要醒来你就可以这么做。”

弗朗西斯没有再回答他。

“谈到醒来，”亚瑟说，他已经知道自己身上的刺痛意味着什么，“我想我快醒了。”

“你明天会来吗？”

“我不知道我明天是否还乐意做这些。”这个谎言是显而易见的，但他们俩都没有拆穿它。“但是，既然我设法进入了你的梦境，别以为你还能就此摆脱我，或者试图把我赶出去。我已经知道我得做什么才能跟你交流了。”

“行吧，无所谓。”

“我是认真的。你得知道我们并不属于我们自己，我们的所有行为都有可能带来庞大而严重的后果。你的国民都在等你，他们都在等你，弗朗西斯。”

“明天见，亚瑟。”

在他回答之前，亚瑟就在皮卡第为他准备的房间中醒来，这间客房就在主卧的隔壁。他眨了眨眼，翻过身，眼睛直直的盯着窗外。窗帘半开着，从哪里他可以看到圣心大教堂的圆顶。

“再见，弗朗西斯。”他低声回答。

时钟敲响了七下，闹钟响了，亚瑟毫不磨蹭的从床上坐起来。皮卡第给他的房间有独立浴室，因此他洗了个澡，很快就打理好了自己。他打算在人类到来前离开家去吃早餐，毕竟即使是疯子或是傻瓜都没必要走进弗朗西斯的厨房为自己做点什么爱心早餐。

亚瑟瞥了一眼镜子，确保自己看起来不至于特别糟糕，但他几乎立刻皱起了眉头，无论他在巴黎这样的城市生活多长时间，都不必去担心自己的外表。正如他所注意到的，没人关心他的衣着容貌。

在离开之前，他伸手从家里带来的小手提箱里小心翼翼地拉出那个装有弗朗西斯所有信件的盒子。他不打算把它们留在伦敦，毕竟它们的主人也还在巴黎，最明智的选择就是把它们全部带走。另外，他不得不在白天做一些远程工作，因为周末要花时间给弗朗西斯读一些有趣的书来娱乐他们俩，好吧，似乎也不是多么有趣的事，谁知道这样的见鬼日子还要持续多久。

他抽出下一封信准备阅读的信，然后又把盒子小心翼翼地放了回去。之后，把信封塞进夹克的内袋里，拿出钱包和手机离开了房间。他经过弗朗西斯的房门，那里仍然紧闭着，因此他尽可能悄无声息的走进房间，打开窗帘，将窗户保持半开通风。

就像是每天早晨一样，皮卡第或是其他任何一个先来的员工，都得负责做好照顾弗朗西斯的准备工作。

当他到达一楼的大门前时，亚瑟拿起了人类前一天晚上离开前交给他的那把钥匙，对于被这样随意的托付了钥匙的事，亚瑟感到有些不自在，因此他把钥匙塞进了门口的一个容器中，把他们一起放到房子外面去。

现在的时间还很早，所以他花了很长时间在逐渐醒来的街道上散步，直到一种柔和的香气吸引着他，把他给领到了一家面包店门口。亚瑟走进去，几乎立刻就被那些充满香气的刚出炉的面包给说服了，掏出钱来购买它们作为早餐。

最后，亚瑟一只手拿着纸袋，一只手拿着咖啡，晃晃悠悠的找到了一个安静的公园，他决定在那里坐下来吃点早餐。

那天早上选择的李子挞几乎是完美的，这让亚瑟开始思考弗朗西斯是否也可以烤出这样完美的东西，或者说，他自己是否能做出一些更美味的东西，当然，这听起来太荒谬了，他几乎立刻把这个想法给挥出了脑海。

不管怎么说，法兰西一定能烤出比他刚刚吃下去的东西更加美味的李子挞。然后，他想到那个金发的男人微笑着站在那个令人爱不释手的厨房里，他一定经常使用那个可爱的厨房，这让亚瑟也不自觉地露出微笑。

“想什么呢。”亚瑟突然开始责备自己来终结愚蠢的笑容，“别胡思乱想了，柯克兰。”

他一边打开咖啡，一边伸手从口袋里掏出了预定在这天早上阅读的信。他不觉得会读上太长时间，这意味着在回到弗朗西斯家之前他还有机会再去买个馅饼。

当亚瑟的目光滑到信件中间时，他惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，直到他感受到咖啡的热度浸湿了他的裤子时时，他才意识到咖啡居然还是热的，以及咖啡杯早就从他手里掉了下去。尽管如此，他的神经还是无法对咖啡产生反应。

几分钟后，他的腿已经完全被咖啡弄湿，信又回到了信封里，被一起装回安全的上衣口袋。他双手捂住了脸，无力的仰靠在椅背上。脸颊烧的滚烫，心跳飞快，几乎要从胸口一跃而出，亚瑟除了一刻不停地思考刚刚读完的那封信的内容以外什么都做不了。

将近一个小时之后，他依旧感觉到那种压倒性的沮丧，裤子还没干，让他不知道怎么办。他看见前面就是通往弗朗西斯家的路，因此深深地叹了口气。

好吧，弗朗西斯只是在睡觉，这一切听起来不那么复杂，他想。但是亚瑟已经不知道晚上入睡时应该如何去面对弗朗西斯。

他会去见他，这是毫无疑问的，他只能期望帮助自己所度过了漫长岁月和长此以往来所有解决心烦意乱的防守艺术，能够帮助他隐藏自己的真实感受。

* * *

_亚瑟：_

_有个老夫人是我的朋友，我尽可能的去拜访她。每当我走过她的房子时，她总会邀请我进来，我们聊着不同的事情。有时候我们会谈论过去的时光（没有更好，也没有更坏，不过是普通的旧日时光），她很惊讶，像我这样的年轻人居然知道这么多几十年前的事情。她说跟我说话就像是在跟她这样的老人说话一样，于是我只好告诉她我是个历史学家，而这就是为什么我对这个国家在过去发生得事情如此了解。我们一起回忆数十年前的街道，上个世纪听过的音乐，我们甚至还谈到了依然矗立着的一家糕点店，那代代相传，因此一直保留着六十年前或是更久之前的精髓。_

_与她聊天的感觉很好。有时候她会给我看子孙们的照片，在一天下午，她告诉了我她的爱情故事。顺便一提，她在四年前丧偶。她告诉我，他们在我刚才提到的那一家面包店中见面，从他们见面的那一刻开始，她就知道他很特别。尽管他们直到两年后才开始交往，但她坚称命运就是希望他们在一起，他们就是天作之合。_

_出于某种原因，当她再给我讲述这个故事的时候，我想起了你。_

_亚瑟，谈论到你，每一件事都看起来很难。事实上，在我遇到的所有人中（在存在了这么多年后，我肯的遇到了不止一对夫妇），你是最难打交道的人之一。但是，现在我不谈论这件事，因为这并非我写这封信时的意图。_

_今天我只想谈谈你和我。_

_你不觉得用这个短语很奇怪吗？这几乎像是在不同语境中呢喃着“你和我”***，几近浪漫。我们的生活难道不就是浪漫主义的典型例子吗？_

_作为两个一直声称憎恨对方的人，你和我比想象的更容易卷入彼此的日常之中。我想从某种意义上来说，我们是对立面互相吸引的典型例子。尽管我们之间存在着差异，但我们总能在其中找到细微的差别，这些细节使我们比我们自己所能看到的更加相似。或者我们自己想要接受的。_

_在之前有一天，哦，当时的场景并不那么重要。普鲁士问我，我们之间到底是如何发展成这样相互仇恨的关系的。当我要做出回答的时候，我惊奇地意识到，在很久以前我就不再从这种角度——也就是仇恨——来思考你的事了。_

_我开始不确定我最后一次把你视为敌人或者完全有权利去憎恨的人是什么时候了，明明在在过往的那么长时间中，除去仇恨以外，我简直不能以其他任何方式与你联系。相信我，这个想法和你自身的存在一样困扰着我。以防万一你真的读到了这里，我得说，我有可能从未真正对你感到仇恨。至多就是愤怒，对，然后还有成山的误会，无法理解、难以理喻，但是仇恨……我想不是。意识到这一点比我想象的更加恐怖，因为要说出这些年来我对你的所有感受，突然之间比我想象的要复杂更多。_

_我很害怕，因为它并非无名。****_

_是的，它恐怕有一个名字，尽管我现在感觉绝对无法说出口，那是个一共四个字母的单词。_

_我想知道，亚瑟，当你读到这一切的时候会怎么想。我疯了，我是个彻头彻尾的疯子，我自己都不知道自己在说些什么东西，我的话对你而言对他们而言对我而言难道有什么意义吗？_

弗朗西斯

  * **备注**



> *自由、平等、博爱，也是法国国旗的象征精神。下文说的洗脑循环的座右铭也是这个。
> 
> **法国人干杯的时候会说的祝酒词，其实是“祝你健康！”的意思。弗朗西斯在讽刺亚瑟花了三个月终于找到了如此显而易见的答案，值得他们干杯庆祝这件事。
> 
> ***前一个你和我（ ti y mí）是夺格代词，后一个你和我（tú y yo）是主格代词，首先我至今不能看懂中文语法用词以至于我所有语言的语法都跟死了一样，要解释夺格代词（颤抖）不过事实上我觉得这里指的是字面上的“你和我”就像是主格代词，也就是无论放在句子中的任何位置都只能作为主语存在，而前面说的那个夺格代词是在前置介词需要用到代词的时候才会这样使用的。把文法的事情刨掉，这句话实际上的意思大概就是“无论在哪里，你我都是故事中不需要任何条件的不变核心”，所以后面说简直就是浪漫主义我也觉得你这说的很浪漫最他妈浪漫的事英语虽然属于日耳曼语族但是语法更接近法语，法语虽然属于拉丁语族但是也没有夺格所以英语也没有夺格所以这两个人其实可能都不知道这两个“你和我”有个毛区别这是一句中法英三国语言都没法解释得情话好特么浪漫哈（思考半小时如何解释最后当场离世的译者）
> 
> ****在第一封信中仏提到过他们两人的关系，当时坚定的说这种关系没有名字，无法定义，没法命名，结果普跑过来帮他排除了“憎恨”的那部分，他才意识到能够命名的只剩下了四个字母（实际上是五个字母，西班牙语是amor，法语是amour，英语是love，kiffe也有五个字母，fou de直接分词了，所以就当作是破天荒说了英语字母好了）

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译的工作比我想象的更加辛苦（因为看的非常快！）但是我真的非常喜欢这个故事，沉静的像是一潭死水，但是在海平面的底下波涛汹涌，看不见的地方卷起情绪的风暴，我太喜欢了。  
> 非常感谢你看到这里，喜欢的话请给原作者也打上kudos或者留言……！如果能和其他人一起谈论这个故事我会非常高兴……（逐渐失去正常说话能力）


End file.
